The Reverse World
by Sweetpanda12
Summary: The penguins, lemurs and Marlene find themselves in a reverse world, where everything is the complete opposite of their own, um, everything. What happens to the original penguins, and will they ever make it back to the real world? My first Fanfic! Rated K cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Sucked in

**_Just a note, Krystal and Manuka (who will appear later) are my Ocs. I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar. Everything belongs to Dreamworks and Nickelodion._**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_**Krystal's POV**_

The fate of an alternate world started when we were just minding our own business. Yep, you heard me right, the fate of an alternate world. Anyway, let me explain what happened: It all started when Private came in from the front door holding something.

"Skippa!" He yelled to Skipper, my cousin, "Skippa! Look what I found in the park!"

Skipper turned around from his ship-in-a-bottle he was working on. "What is it, Private?" He asked.

Private cheerfully answered, "I found a mirror!" At that point, he held up a large mirror, which somewhat looked... unusual to me.

Skipper looked somewhat interested, although he was probably faking it, "This?" He asked, "Where did you find it?

To this, Private continued, "In the park, under a big tree."

Now, Kowalski and I were getting interested, sliding up to where we they were.

Kowalski had shocked looks on his face asking: "Private, how did you find that Mirror?"

I stared at the mirror, which looked like it was being made out of silver completely. I frowned as I looked at it, thinking out loud: "That's no ordinary mirror..."

"Didn't I mention that I found it-"

"Under a big tree in the park?" Finished cousin dearest.

"Yes Skippa'," Finished Private.

At that point, Marlene burst in with an annoyed look on her face... followed by the king of all idiots and his 'subjects'.

She greeted us with her usual cheery voice, saying: "Hey guys," but her voice sounded annoyed when she said this: "Julien and the lemurs have been bothering me since I woke up-"

By then, Ringtail had noticed the mirror, grabbed it and exclaimed: "Oh wow! A mirror! For reflecting my kingly looks!"

"Idiot," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Ringtail!" Skipper was practically screaming, boy did he have a massive paranoia cap, "What are you doing in my HQ?!"

"Looking at my kingly looks, duh." Replied the lemur. Just then the reflection of himself yelled at him:

"What kingly looks?! I'm a peasant! And I'm a Girl! Who are you anyway?"

The XIIIth King jumped back in shock, giving a short scream before fainting.

"Ringtail?" Skipper, surprisingly, asked, "Kowalski, analysis!"

But Kowalski and I had large eyes at what we were seeing. Kowalski stood there speechless while I managed to mumble out with a worried voice:

"Skipper? What's happening to the mirror?!"

The mirror was rippling, as if it was made out of liquid silver.

"What is that?!" asked Skipper.

"Skippa... What's happening..." Private asked further, very softly.

The mirror then started to glow, brighter and brighter it became until the light became so bright, Rico had to throw up two pairs of sunglasses for everyone.

"Kowalski... Status report..." Skipper managed out.

But before, Kowalski could say anything, everybody was sucked into the dangerously bright light before any one could act.

* * *

**Finally! I got this posted!**

**Krystal: And it took you this long how to post this?**

**Don't ask. -_-**

**Skipper: Really, Krystal, cousin dearest? We'll Talk about this later young lady.**

**Krystal: *rolls eyes* Yeah right... cousin dearest.**

**Skipper: -_-**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting Manuka

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews you sent!**

**Skipper: You just had one review.**

**Krystal: She was being sarcastic, flat head.**

**Skipper: Don't call me that!**

**Krystal: Flat head flat head flat head flat-**

**ALRIGHT! That's enough!**

**Skipper: See? She agrees with me! **

**Shut up Skipper, anyway, I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar!**

**Krystal: She only owns me and Manuka.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_No-ones PoV_  
**

Skipper blinked. "Where is this place?!" he exclaimed, "It's all..."

"Lunacorn Land!" Private, who had just woken up, interrupted.

"Impossible!" Skipper objected, "This doesn't look like a place where ponies with night lights on their heads would live. This place has some sort of sinister feeling to it..."

"Wait, Skipper's right, this isn't lunacorn land," replied Krystal, who was already up and looking around the place. "This place is familiar, but in reverse."

"Reverse?" Kowalski repeated, obviously confused as the others.

"Hello?" a familliar but girly voice called, " Is anybody here?"

"Who's there? Hello? Your new king is here!" Julien called back.

Krystal then slapped julien and said

"Ringtail! You idiot! You're not supposed to do that!"

"Of course I can do that!" Julien replied, " The king, which is me, can do anything he wants to do!"

Krystal then dragged julien to her and said calmly:

"Do another idiotic thing and you have your booty slapped. Understood?"

"Be quiet, Krystal!" Skipper ordered, "We have no idea who that voice belongs to. If that person in an enemy, he or she might find us!"

"Whoever it is, I don't think it wants to hurt us, Skippa," said Private.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, whoever it is wouldn't have said 'hello' if it wasn't trying to be friendly..."

"Hold on I'm coming!" replied the voice that Julien tried to talk with.

When the voice came into the room, she looked at the tiny party with interest and confusion, Saying:

"Do I know you?"

When Krystal look at the female dolphin, her jaw dropped. This was Doctor Blowhole, only been reversed. From a very bad male one-eyed dolphin, changed to a female good hearted two real eyed dolphin? "You gotta be kidding me," she thought.

"Blowhole!" Skipper exclaimed, immediately going into a fighting stance.

"WAIT!" said Private, "If this is a reverse world, I don't think she's evil, Skippa."

Skipper relaxed a little. "Say, you do have a point there..."

"Oh dear," replied the Blowhole double, "You gave me a fright, my name is Manukallis, but you can call me Manuka. I live here to keep away from the evil, outside world. You look hungry, do have some food will you?"

Krystal then whispered to Skipper:

"Manuka seems pretty nice, remember this is a reverse world we're in, so spare her life alright?"

"Ugh... Fine," said Skipper, "But I'm still not going easy on this marine mammal!"

"She hasn't been in the outside world in ages, so just cut the paranoia on her will you?!"

"Whatever works!"

"So... What do you have here?" Private wondered. "I am feeling a little peckish..."

"Oh I have lots of fish, but my favourites are Sardinian sardines!" Manuka replied, with cheeriness in her voice.

When Krystal heard what was on the menu, her beak started watering with hunger, as did the others, well, apart from three.

"Have any fruit?" asked Maurice.

"Of course I have fruit my dear!" Manuka exclaimed, "All directly imported from Madagascar!"

When Julien heard what Manuka said, he started singing I like to move it move it.

Krystal faceflippered. She was to spare him for slapping his booty,but just this once. After that, no mercy on waiting.

"Manners, Ringtail!" said Skipper.

But Julien didn't listen, so skipper did the obvious: slapped him.

As Maurice ate the fruit, he mumbled"

"Oh, how I missed the sweet mangoes of Madagascar! You know, I could get use to this whole, reverse thing- bad guys now good guys- and as long as there are no problems here."

"No evil?" asked Mort.

When Krystal heard what mort had said, she looked worriedly at Skipper, their eyes met with the same expression: I hope not.

"So, could you tell us about this place?" Private asked.

"Why yes dear, of course!" replied Manuka, and she began her story.

"When I was a little girl, I had a very happy life, but I never went outside. My mother was the daughter of the king of dolphins, and my father was just an ordinary dolphin until the king had sent out an invitation to all male dolphins of the kingdom. My grandfather searched and searched for a husband for his daughter, but as grandfather was looking, he paused, looking at one particular dolphin. He looked at him straight in the eye and said: 'come with me'. That dolphin my grandfather chose was my dad. When they were courting each other, my father had brought something out from behind his back. It was a golden tiara made from pure gold which was pirates treasure before. He said that he had saved up all the money he had in order to have it made. That was what the same crown that my mother wore on her wedding and the one that is in the vault. But it wasn't all roses, when I was born, my mother became dangerously ill and soon passed away. After my mother died, dad vowed he would not have to lose his baby girl as well. So for 10 years he looked after me, heartbroken because he said I looked like my mother. On one Christmas eve, dad said he was going to get me the best present I ever had, and would be back on Christmas day. But the next day, he wasn't there. There was a note on the kitchen table from dad saying he was sorry he couldn't come home and I had to leave the place. I realised he was dead and had to leave. I packed up every thing in the house into a sack and swam as fast as I could out the house to a safe haven. And that's where we are now. Coney Island."

When Krystal heard the story, she was shocked and sad at the same time. "Is there an enemy still after you?" she asked. Then gave Manuka a hug.

"Unfortunatly he is. He was the one who gave orders to kill my father." Manuka replied, with a feeling of power in her voice.

"Then who is this enemy?" asked Kowalski.

Manuka then looked and pointed at Kowalski and said: "The reversed version of you."

* * *

**Oooh Cliffhanger!**

**Krystal: Ugh, did you have to bring into there?**

**Skipper: I did not want to know further about Ikslawok... *shudders***

**Please Review!**


	3. Etavirp

**Hello my fellow readers, thank you for the reviews you sent!**

**Yin: And the snivies!**

**Krystal: Oh shut up! *slaps Yin***

**Yin: Ow!**

**Yang: Thanks for shutting him up.**

**Krystal: You're welcome.**

**Skipper: Panda doesn't own us, she only owns Krystal and Manuka.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**No-one's PoV**_

"Oh no. The smarty bird is bad!" cried out Mort.

"This reversed Kowalski doesn't happen to be stupid?" asked Maurice.

"Unfortunately he's not stupid, "Replied Manuka, "reverse creatures can have different personality, different gender, different looks, or any of the three combined in different ways. But yet reverse creatures like me still have the original side as a small tweak. I'm actually pretty amazing with gadgets , particularly destroying ones, but never use them until necessary."

"So what you're saying is," Reasoned Skipper, "We're the bad guys here?"

"Oh dear," Private added.

From the metal walk way above, a penguin came jumping down. But that penguin bared a resemblance to Private. A big resemblance.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Maurice, who was standing there looking between the actual Private and the other Private, who was jumping towards them.

This penguin was Private's double, Etavirp, and he was heading towards Manuka. He was on the verge of attacking her.

Just as he was going to land on Manuka, another penguin parried his attack and both tumbled to the floor.

"What was that?!" said Private.

Skipper walked over to the two penguins."RICO?!"

"Say what?!" Rico exclaimed.

"No, not you," said Skipper. "Him."

He pointed at what appeared to be _another_ Rico, who was Ocir

"Hey there," the Ocir grinned.

"Bollocks!" said Etavirp, with a very angry tone in his voice.

He jumped to the other side of the hall, to avoid getting near the group.

"That was very a naughty thing to do, Ocir!" He sneered.

"You were about to attack her!" Ocir retorted. "And you know I can't stand that sort of thing. I mean, which self-respecting Niugnep would attack an innocent lady?"

"Ok, this is getting freaky," cried Skipper, "Will SOMEBODY please explain what is going on with this world?!"

When Kowalski saw what happened, he attacked Etavirp and knocked him out cold. He then looked at Ocir, and said: "You were helping us defend Manuka, why?"

Krystal had soon enough tied up Etavirp and was sitting on him, but was confused at what she saw.

Etavirp nibbed on Krystal's side, causing her to jump up in pain, releasing him.

"You want an explanation, eh? asked Etavirp, "I'll give you one-IN THE FACE!"

Etavirp did a 360 kick spin at Skipper's face, backflippered Ocir, and upper cut Kowalski.

Ocir dodged the backflipper and pinned Etavirp to the ground.

"Oh, explaining you will do, Etavirp, because they asked for it," he said.

"Yes, I'd very much like an explanation to all this, thank you," added Private.

"You know the whole story, Ocir! growled Etavirp. " I serve, my dear master, Kowalski! He's the ruler of the Lartnec Krap Ooz. The all of us bow to him. I was sent here to get Manuka." he added.

"Etavirp vs Private huh? Clear enough. But what about Manuka?" The answer was given to Krystal when Ocir pointed where she was lying, injured. She wasn't dead fortunately, but was seriously injured thanks to Etavirp. "Rico! First Aid Kit!" After Rico threw up the first aid kit to Krystal, she had soon finished looking at Manuka's injuries.

"Ha! You just summarised everything nicely for me before I could make my explanation," said Ocir. "But you did get something wrong. I am NOT going to bow to that creep!"

"Wait, does that mean I'm..." Skipper began, glaring at Kowalski.

"Well, that pretty much explains a lot," Private remarked.

"Yeah," Rico agreed.

When Krystal finished bandaging Manuka, she decided to knock some sense into Etavirp, Starting with the biggest angry glare, telling him who he had nipped, then knocking him out. So that's what she did. When she came up to the point of telling Etavirp who he had nipped, his eyes had widened, and tried to make a ton of excuses to get him free, but failed. When she came up to the point of knocking Etavirp out, she had said her father called her B.A. when she was younger. So she used her nickname to make a famous quote. "I'm B.A.," she had said, "And your going to be unconscious." Then after the sentence, BAM! knocked Etavirp out hard.

Etavirp laid there, his flippers extended across the floor, and his feet sticking up. He almost looked as if he was making a snow angel.

"Kowalski is the king of central park?" asked Maurice, with shock expressed all over his face.

"I do not like brainy bird feet!" said Mort.

"Translation: Ikslawok. Ikslawok is the ruler of Lartenc Krap Ooz, which is the reversed version of Central Park Zoo." Krystal replied.

"You got that right," said Ocir.

"Oh dear," said Private, "This world is all topsy-turvy!"

"Then it's our job to turn turvy topsy again," Skipper declared, "Kowalski, options!"

"I say we-" Kowalski was saying, but was interrupted by:

"Shove truth serum down Etavirp's throat to make him reveal everything he knows about Ikslawok? You got that right, I found the stuff in Manuka's laboratory." Krystal replied, holding a hot sauce bottle full of truth serum.

"This is scary! I need da feet!" cried Mort, running up towards Julien's feet.

"Aww," Kowalski whined, "My options were going to have an invention!"

"Which was going to explode anyway," Krystal retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You know what?" said Skipper, "I'm actually approving of using that. Even considering the last time anyone took truth serum..."

"Don't remind me!" Private cut in.

"Alright, alright!" said Skipper. "But we were the victims, not you, ok?"

Rico shuddered.

"Whatever!" Private retorted, "If you approve of it can we just get on with it?"

"Ok what's has been going on?" Asked Julien, who wasn't paying attention to the whole ordeal.

"Oh for crying out loud ringtail!" Krystal yelled, had placed the truth serum on her head, balancing the bottle expertly. She had then slapped Julien on his booty, the punishment that he was to have if he did anything else stupid.

"Owww," He complained, "De royal booty has a mark..."

After the deed was done, Krystal walked to still unconscious Etavirp, opened his beak, and poured the truth serum down his throat. "Hopefully when he wakes up," Krystal explained, "He'll tell everything we need to know about Ikslawok."

* * *

**Ahhh, I love cliffhangers.**

**Kowalski: I don't.**

**Krystal: Duh, everybody doesn't.**

**Yin: I do! **

**Krystal: Shut up for crying out loud! *slaps Yin***

**Yin: OW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Info,Trom and BLOWHOLE!

**Ahh, welcome back my readers... Muahahaha!**

**Yin: I'd knew you'd become evil!**

**Krystal: I said SHUT UP! *slaps Yin where the sun-don't-shine***

**Skipper: Nice going cousin!**

**Yin: OWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Yang: Man, your drama creeped me out!**

**I know right!**

**Manuka: She doesn't own PoM. She only owns me and Krystal.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Kowalski's**** PoV.**_

I was the first one to see Etavirp wake up and told everyone else what was going. The first question I asked Etavirp was: "Who is Ikslawok?" Etavirp replied in a daze, saying:

"Ikslawok is our leader at the Lartnec Krap Ooz. He is very wise and smarter than all of us. His main goal is to find where Sirod is, so he can get rid of her. Sirod is a dolphin who is madly in love with Ikslawok, but Ikslawok wanted someone "Hipper. Everyone at the Ooz are completely opposites to you guys. We all work at Ikslawok's command. Ikslawok has a pet, named Trom, who is very special to him. I was sent by Ikslawok to capture Manuka, in order to find information on Sirod. Ikslawok plans to rule the world but Sirod is always getting in the way, obsessing over him. We must get rid of her, permanently."

Etavirp then passed out again.

"Well, that's news to me," Skipper remarked.

"Well then, the truth is told. We must keep Sirod alive for as long as possible." Krystal declared, almost looking like her cousin Skipper when he was in a leadership pose.

"Affirmative," Skipper agreed, "We'll need to find this Sirod and make sure he or she is still alive."

"Hey that's what I said!" Exclaimed Krystal.

"He or she, Skipper?" asked Private, who thankfully saved us from a sibling fight.

"There's no way of telling if our friends and foes here are males or females, Private," Replied Skipper, "That's the most we can assume."

Suddenly, Rico yelled, "Hey! He's geddin away!" Heads turned. Skipper spontaneously tackled the fleeing penguin.

"You... are NOT escaping... just... like THAT!" he said. "Rico! Rope!"

"Ok," Rico nodded, hacking up a length of rope. Skipper grabbed it and tied Etavirp up with it.

"Haha, poor you, do you honestly think it's that easy to catch Etavirp?" Our captive sneered.

Maurice replied "Well, I gotta say, it certainly looks that way."

"I agree with the lemur," Ocir grinned, "I mean, how many times have I caught you already? I lost count after, let's see... 75?"

"Hardy har har! You can just shut it!" sneered Etavirp, getting very mad now. " You know what I'm capable of!"

Skipper appeared to have realised what was going to happen.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES, EVERYONE!" he yelled, immediately squeezing his eyelids shut.

The last thing I saw was Private and Rico following suit, with Krystal looking at a bright light straight in the eye, before blacking out.

_**Krystal's PoV.**_

BOOSH! A huge light, blinded everyone. Sparkles, a rainbows, and the soft angelic voices of angles singing "Aaawwww" filled the room.

Everyone passed out, well, except for Skipper, Private, Rico and me. Unfortunately, Etavirp was free of the rope and was already escaping again.

Boy was I glad I had that immunity vaccination.

"He's making a run for it!" Skipper yelled, "Private, hypercute!"

"But I swore I'd never use it..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Skipper and Rico shut their eyes again as another hypercute lit up the room again.

Then Etavirp was knocked out again, falling into... Manuka's flippers.

When I saw that Manuka had caught Etavirp without pain, I was gobsmacked. "H-H-How-"

"-did I even manage that?" replied Manuka, "I just pushed myself up to the job, ignoring the pain."

"That's one strong dolphin," replied an impressed Skipper.

"You don't say..." I finished with interest.

"That was a close call," Manuka had said with urgency in her voice, "You need to get to my bedroom right away, there could be more of Ikslawok's minions coming." Everybody else at that point had woken up from the hypercuting. But one look at my eyes repeated the message: Get to Manuka's bedroom.

"Ok," said Skipper, "Follow the dolphin! Hm, sounds wrong coming from me..."

When we had reached Manuka's bedroom, it didn't look like much of a fort.

gaping at when the room had finished rippling.

"How did you do that?!" Private asked in wonder.

"Private! Remember that she is Blowhole's double!" I replied, still amazed on what had happened.

"Oh, yes," said Private, "she probably has lots of high-tech stuff."

To which Kowalski responded, while banging his head on the wall, "Why... do... reversies... of... villains... always... get the... good stuff!"

I then grabbed Kowalski by his shoulders and yelled in his face:

"Stop doing that soldier! We must focus at the task at hand!"

"She's right." replied Manuka, "Prepare for battle! Let's get moving people, go go go!"

When everybody was in position for battle, a rumble was heard coming from the room where Manuka first met the penguins. It was...

A little mouse lemur. He looked exactly like Mort, but had big dark bushy evil eyebrows.

"You birdy not get dolphin!" said Trom, looking at Etavirp.

Trom ran towards Etavirp, so fast that No One, was able to stop that little furball. A huge explosion was heard from above, and the ceiling came in,and the walls were braking apart. The main hall collapsed from a huge air-balloon-ship thing. The airship's body shape was like Kowalski's head, except with an eyepatch. The ship was destroying Manuka's home by shooting a lazer at the roof and no one could do anything about it. The only room that was standing was Manuka's room, where we were huddle together, staring in awe. The building was only half standing.

The air ship dropped a long rope down besides Trom. He scooped up the unconscious Etavirp, and hurried up the rope. The rope was pulled back up the airship.

The penguins, and everyone survived from a metal pillar, leaned against the wall to protect them from pieces of falling roof.

"Your majesty!? asked Maurice, who was okay and looking for Julian in the destroyed room.

"Da feet!" screamed Mort.

When Julien saw the whole ordeal, he was so scared, that he didn't even bother shaking off mort from his feet.

"This is the last time you're going to get away with it, Ikslawok! You're never, EVER going to rule the world!" Manuka yelled after the leaving airship, which was now a tiny dot in the distance.

When I looked at the wreakage of Manuka's home, I had a flashback.

_I was a 12-year-old and couldn't believe what had happened to my childhood home. Graffitied, smashed, and now, burnt to the ground. The only survior left from the wreakage was mum's jewelery box, which had only one necklace. I ran to the house and opened the box containing the necklace, an anniversary gift, from her father to his wife. When I was a chick, I was always wondering about the necklace, but now, this was my parent's legacy to me. I stared at the fern inside the rare emerald. Thinking on what I should do, burn it? Give it away? No, I decided, as I gently placed the valuable gem around my neck, and started making plans for her trip to see the last of my family, all in America._

"Now what?" asked Maurice, looking to our crew, snapping me back into the present.

"There's one thing left to do:" I replied "Stop that Ikslawok!"

"But where would we find Ikslawok?" Private wondered.

"I think I know where," said Ocir, "Usually Ikslawok would be at Lartnec Krap Ooz, but he might be in his lab, working on something..."

"Probably to destroy us, now that we are here," mumbled Private.

"No can do," said Skipper, "We need to find that evil genius pronto!"

Suddenly, Manuka started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Private wondered.

"Nothing," Manuka replied, still giggling, "Just a little something I added to the truth serum that will make Etavirp lie for the rest of the day."

"So basically," I replied, getting the idea "Whenever Ikslawok is trying to get info on us, Etavirp's always going to lie about the whole ordeal?"

"That is truly diabolical," Ocir remarked, "That way, Ikslawok won't know where we are and what we're doing."

"Top-notch work," congratulated Skipper. "Whoa, that still sounds kind of wrong coming from me."

"You know something," I said, grinning my beak off, "I'd love to see the look on Ikslawok''s face when he's trying to get info out of Etavirp. It's defenately worth a laugh."

But before anybody else could laugh even further, a bright light appeared from nowhere, which ended up being a portal. "Yes! We can finally go home!" Breathed Kowalski with relief, but that wasn't an outgoing portal, it was an INCOMING portal, and that someone who was coming was...

"Ow! Oof! Ow! Stupid mechanical eye! I should really change that thing someday!"

For the first time in his life, Julien recognized what was going to happen next correctly. "Oh no..."

"...it can't be..."Marlene continued.

"...Dr Blowhole, the real one!" I finished in shock.

* * *

**Phew! Finally the chapter's done!**

**Yang: Will you stop adding cliffhangers?**

**Not yet.**

**Skipper: -_-**

**Manuka: Please Review!**


	5. Alliance and The Lartnec Krap Ooz

**Hello, my glorious readers, and welcome back!**

**Krystal: *glares at Yin***

**Yang: Hey Krystal, want a cookie? *hands out cookie***

**Krystal: Thanks! *eats cookie***

**I don't feel like doing the disclaimer today, anyone else to volunteer?**

**Dr. Blowhole: I'll do it.**

**... SKIPPER ATTACK!**

**Skipper: *attacks Blowhole***

**Manuka: *sigh* Panda doesn't own anything, just me and Krystal.**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

**_No-one's PoV._**

From inside the cargo loading area, Trom grabbed a sharp knife and slashed Etavirp free from the rope.

"Why don't bird wake up? Wake up, bird!" said Trom, shaking Etavirp.

"Urgh...what...what happen, Trom?" asked Etavirp, looking around.

"Here bird! You tell me who those others are!" demanded Trom.

"Others? They're just friendly citizens of Wen Kory . Replied Etavirp.

"No, they weren't! Birdy not be dishonest to me! Why me have a look a like?"

"Oh, um..." said Etavirp, feeling the urge to lie, "That was maybe, your cousin Larry!"

"I don't have cousin!" said Trom, getting extremely annoyed now. "Ikslawok will not be happy now!"

"BLOWHOLE?!" Skipper exclaimed. "We can't let him get across!"

"What should we do?" Private asked frantically.

"Wait! I think I know a way to get him on our team!" Krystal replied,with an idea forming in her head.

"Are you crazy?!" Marlene asked with shock, "That dolphin will rule the world if he joins us!"

"Exactly," replied Krystal, who was somewhat calm in the ordeal, "He'll rule this world with Sirod if he helps us."

"Why Sirod?" asked Manuka.

"Because she's also a dolphin. And we need to get her attention with a sweet, male, one-eyed dolphin in order to stop Ikslawok."

"I heard what you were saying about joining me in the team, so I'll join." replied Blowhole, who was immediately wanting to know more about Sirod.

"Although I don't really approve of this plan..." Skipper was debating whether or not to accept his long-time arch nemesis as an ally, "It does sound doable."

"You never know if you don't try," Private piped up.

"Yeah!" Rico agreed.

Skipper sighed, holding out his flipper to Blowhole. "Here, I extend my flipper in friendship. Can I go now?"

Blowhole then reached forward and shook Skipper's flipper in return, signifying that he was glad to join the team.

"Great! Now we have eleven members on our team so far," Said Krystal, "but the question is, where is Ikslawok?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I have failed you. There might be something you want to hear though." said a trembling Etavirp. He was on his knees infront of a tall dark figure, who was holding Trom and slowly petting him.

"You see, it wasn't entirely my fault a'tall! There were these new blokes that I never seen before!" said Etavirp, shaking as his master starting to say something.

Etavirp looked at his master holiding Trom. He came out of the shadows. He was a tall penguin with an eye patch on his right eye and had a mechanical flipper on his left arm. His left eye was glowing red like a fiery coal.

"Etavirp, you fool! You've never failed me before! I told you to go to Manuka's lair and capture her! You know if Manuka had idiots protecting her you could've fought them off! I wanted Manuka here and you didn't even get her! You made me very furious Etavirp! Why can't you be like Trom here?" he asked, stroking Trom. "Now, go back to Manuka's lair and capture her. If you fail to get her a second time, I will punish you severely, you understand?"

"Yes, I un-understand, very m-m-m-much indeed, sir-sir." said Etavirp, shaking so uncontrolably that his words were stuttering.  
"Hehe" giggled Trom, who was purring in Iksalwok's flippers.

Etavirp got up slowly and bowed down to his master before leaving. He then turned around and got out of the lair as quick as possible. Etavirp climbed up the ladder and through the hole onto to top of the penguin exhibit where he saw Reppiks.

"My gut tells me we'll find Ikslawok at the... Let's see... N-i-u-g-n-e-p... Niugnep habitat," Skipper muttered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Private asked. "Let's go!"

Rico pulled Private back and said something.

"You're right, Rico," Private nodded, "_Where is it_?"

"I already told you, I know _where_," Ocir rolled his eyes, "I spy on their HQ a lot. For some reason they_ always _send Reppiks for guard duty..."

"Reppiks?"

"You know, your double," Ocir glanced at Skipper.

"Who, me?" Skipper had a double take, "I'm on_ guard duty_?!"

"He is your double," Private added.

Skipper sighed. "Well. Ocir, show us to the... Niugnep habitat. If that sucker is my double, I'm bound to know his weaknesses. I'll take him down before he even knows we're there!"

"What weaknesses? Needles?"

Skipper shuddered. "_Please_ don't mention that in my face."

"That's it," Ocir confirmed. "How'd you know that guy is afraid of needles?"

"I already said _don't_!" Skipper was shaking now.

"Skippa is too," Private told Ocir.

"Oh, I see."

"_Please_! We're burning daylight here!" Skipper was getting impatient, "Can we just get going and stop talking about... _Needles_?"

"How exactly are we gonna get to Central Park Zoo, or I whatever it's called backwards? I'm not sure if I wanna meet this Islawok guy, already got bossy people in my life." said Maurice.

"King Julian will show us the way!" yelled Mort. "..and his feet..." Mort added in a whisper, looking with awe at King Julian's feet.

Skipper sighed. "Why did the ringtail have to come along? His feet don't have internal GPS."

"Oh great, you guys made me forget the route," Ocir complained.

"Then how are you going to take us there?" Private wondered.

"I have a map," Ocir remembered. "That much I know."

"Where is it?"

Ocir hacked up a large map.

"I hate doing that," he muttered, unfolding the paper.

"You can do that too?" Private was surprised.

"My being Rico's reversie doesn't mean I'm a complete opposite, you know," Ocir said pointedly, "I'm just a non-psychopath. Now let's see... From here, the

Ooz's about ten blocks away or so. If we want to get there fast, it's impossible if we go there on foot. We'll have to drive."

"So what?" Skipper asked, "Can't you drive?"

Rico looked a little insulted.

"I can, but I follow the rules," Ocir replied, " I find it hard to force myself to go beyond 100mph."

"Rico?" Skipper called.

"Yeah?"

"Who's up for some crazy driving?"

"Yay! Driving!" Rico cheered.

"Oh dear," Private muttered.

When Krystal heard what was going to happen, she felt tingly, but in a good way. She KNEW there was something awesome was about to happen.

"Speed limit?!" asked Blowhole with annoyance, "Who needs a speed limit if we're going to kick that pen-gu-win Ikslawok's tail?!"

"Truth told. Rico! Find the nearest car you got and steal it!" Krystal replied, in which Rico hacked up a lit up stick of dynamite and asked:

"Kaboom?"

"No Rico, we are not going to use explosives." replied Kowalski with firmness.

Rico sighed, throwing away the dynamite away. When the dynamite exploded, the faint cry of "MY CAR!" was heard.

"You got that right," said Skipper. "We need a ride, and FAST!

"Ooh, what about that one?" asked Private, pointing at a taxi that was parked next to a silver sports car that had just blown up.

"I love cartoon physics," Skipper remarked. "Although we could have taken the sports car for a little more snazz..."

"Sowwy," Rico apologised.

"Who cares," Skipper waved it off, "This'll do. Pile in, team!"

Everyone got into the car. The penguins commandeered the driver's seat. It was a tight fit, but hey, when you're going to defeat a evil penguin who cares about tight fits?

Skipper stood on the dashboard.

"Private, floor it!" he commanded.

"Aye aye, Skippa!" Private answered, stomping on the gas pedal. The taxi screeched forward.

"Which way now?" Skipper asked.

"Straight ahead for two junctions, then turn right, straight ahead for one more junction, then turn left twice," Ocir replied."You got that, Rico?"

"Uh huh!" Rico, who had his flippers on the steering wheel, sped through two junctions, then made the taxi whip around a right corner.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Private muttered.

"Well don't do it all over the gas," said Skipper.

Private clamped his beak shut as they turned two more corners.

Finally, Ocir announced, "We're here."

Skipper jumped down and hit the brake. The taxi screeched to a halt. Private opened a window and threw up outside.

"Now what?"

"I would say we become the Ooz's new arrivals, but Etavirp would recognise us and tell Ikslawok immediately." Krystal replied, with a plan forming in her head.

"Maybe send in me? Etavirp or whatshisname won't recognise me." Blowhole continued.

"Fingers crossed Blowhole won't be recognised, if we had any fingers." said Manuka, who was looking at the Ooz, to be exact, one of the Ooz's residents.

* * *

**Ahh, cliffhangers, cliffhangers, who doesn't love them?**

**Skipper: I don't.**

**Dr Blowhole: Duh.**

**Krystal: Shut up fish face. **

**Yang: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Reppiks, Eciruam, and Transfer

**Hello, and thank you for the 11 reviews! Let's bump it up to twenty!**

**Reppiks: YAY!**

**Skipper: Doppelganger, what are you doing here?**

**Reppiks: I am introduced in this chapter.**

**Skipper: Ugh, you win.**

**Krystal: Whoa, the great Skipper doesn't stir up an argument? That's amazing!**

**Yin: I know right!**

**Krystal: DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE PAST TWO CHAPTERS?! I SAID, SHUT UP! *starts fighting Yin***

**Yin: HELP!**

**Kowalski: *sigh* She doesn't own PoM, she only owns Krystal and Manuka.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Krystal's PoV**_

"Hello," Reppiks greeted us calmly.

We immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not going to hurt you!" he said frantically, raising his flippers.

"Ya think? All of us here know that you serve Ikslawok, and you must have been given orders to not let us in. So let us in or Rico here will bring out the needle." I replied with confidence, while making Skipper cringe a little.

"He's right," Ocir agreed, "You can trust him."

Skipper was still suspicious. "But aren't you living in the Ooz? That just goes to show that you as my double are evil!"

"He's a double agent, unlike you who would never think about doing that," Ocir explained. "So he was initially one on the dark side, but I managed to convince him to secretly switch sides."

"Ohhhhh, now you tell us." I groaned, annoyed. "So we now got twelve members of our team. How do we get to Ikslawok? We know he's somewhere, but we don't know where. Maybe we should look at Niugnep Habitat for clues?"

"I know where he is," said Reppiks, "He's at the HQ in the Niugnep habitat with all the other evil reversies. It was hard for me to get out, because everyone's there. Etavirp caught me coming out, but he doesn't know I'm here. I hope he still doesn't..."

"Me too, but how do we get inside?" asked Manuka, "All of us has met Etavirp except..."

"...Me!" finished Blowhole, who was sure a plan that was going in his head was also in everybody else's.

"It's settled then," I continued, "Commence Operation: Special Delivery!"

At this point everybody cheered, but not to loud to disturb the meeting.

"We now begin Phase One: Transfer." Marlene finished.

"Ok people here's how it's going to go." I started, "Kowalski, you and Reppiks are going to go to the Oozkeeper's office to arrange the transfer. Once this is done, Blowhole will be transferred in a crate coming from the Nekoboh Ooz. The rest of you will have to wait outside away from the cameras. I'll go with Kowalski and Reppiks just in case. Blowhole, do you have a listening bug in your mechanical eye?"

"I sure do, and I also have camo-headsets to listen to the conversation." Repiled the one-eyed bottlenose.

"Execellent, any questions? No? Alright then, let's go."

"Ok team, we need a crate big enough to hold the dolphin," said Skipper. "Anyone able to find one like that?"

"Well, the Ooz always have lots of transfer crates ready for transfer of animals big or small," Ocir suggested. "They keep them in the storage room, but that's where the food supplies of the Ooz are as well. If we get caught stealing a crate while they are on food-supply duties that's it."

"Looks like it's a high-risk stealth operation," Skipper remarked. "Who's up for it?"

As Kowalski, Reppiks and I were stealthy walking by, Etavirp was waddling down the Ooz. He noticed Reppiks right away and slide over to him. Little did he now that Kowalski and I were hiding behind the tree besides them.

"Oi! What do think your doing out here? It's a shame I don't take pity on the weak, like poor little Reppiks. I might just have to go tell Ikslawok your slacking off duty. Someone's got to feed the otter and the gorrillas." said Etavirp.

"You think?" I asked, but before Etavirp could recognize who was talking, he was knocked out.

"That was close. We could have been in serious trouble. Let's go before he wakes up." I said, which then had immediately started making my way to the Oozkeepers office with the group.

"This way!" said Reppiks, waving his flipper at a small building. "That's the Oozkeeper office."

He waddled up to it and stared up at the window.

"That looks awfully high up," he said, "How are we going to get up there?"

Private unexpectedly waddled up beside us.

"What would Skipper do?" he asked.

_**No-one's Pov**_

"Me!" said Rico, waving his flippers around in the air.

"I go with the psychopath," Ocir agreed.

"That's agreed then," Skipper declared, "Commence Operation: Crate Capture! Move out!"

The storage closet was empty of any evil penguins, so the three quietly tiptoed into the jumbled mess of wooden crates, animal feed and dust bunnies.

"Alright, here's the plan," Skipper whispered, "Fan out and look for a suitable crate. Once you find it, we're going to proceed to the Oozkeeper's office to meet up with Kowalski, Reppiks and Krystal for the transfer tag. You got that?"

The other two nodded.

"That's good. Move out!"

The three penguins searched the room, looking for a crate spacious enough to hold a dolphin. Expecting it to be an easy task, Skipper was dismayed when all he found were crates that were either so small even Mort couldn't have fit inside, or so big Burt would find no problem bouncing peanuts off it, or something along that line, but nothing looked suitable.

"Has this place ever shipped in a dolphin before?" he asked.

"Never. Manuka stays outside, and Sirod has never set a single flipper in here before," Ocir answered.

Skipper sighed. Things were looking bleak when Rico suddenly yelled, "Hey! Ova here!"

"What did you find?" Ocir stood up, turning in his direction.

Skipper walked over and saw it: The absolutely PERFECT box for transferring marine mammals. It was a transparent glass tank, and it was just the right size!

"Good job, Rico!" Skipper high-fived Rico, "Now let's get this out of here and meet up in the Oozkeeper's office."

_**Krystal's PoV**_

We suddenly heard moans from near the tree where I had knocked out Etavirp. "Hurry! He's waking up!" I whispered urgently, as we managed to jump into a window before anyone could find out, but I stayed at the edge of the window and spied on my knockee.

Back at the tree Etavirp slowly got up and dusted himself off. I was sure his vision was a bit blurry, but he looked around to see a lemur looking a lot like Maurice running towards him, who I guessed was Eciruam

"Sleeping on the job, huh?" asked Eciruam.

"Not quite," replied Etavirp. He he must've thought to himself for awhile, and then remembered what had happened minutes before.

"Blast!" he yelled. "Reppiks must of been kidnapped by those goons! They've must of followed me here!"

"Well well well, looks like we have a big old problem, and Ikslawok hates having those. He prefers his situations running smoothly."

Etavirp looked at the big muscular lemur, who was holding a spear and looked very hardcore.

"We'll just see about that. Don't say anything to him. Help me figured out what happened and I'l l do your work for the next 2 weeks." said Etavirp.

"Sounds like a deal to me, but you better pay up." agreed Eciruam.

I then jumped back where the others were at the computer.

"Ok, so here's the computer," said Reppiks, walking up to the cold machine. He booted it up and watched as the wallpaper appeared.

"Eugh. That's an ugly one," he remarked, looking at the wallpaper, which had a camouflage background and had lots of guns on it. "Wish they had something more kid-friendly. Like... Unicorns or butterflies."

"Or like bunnies, rainbows, and little duckies!" squealed Private, who was looking up at Reppiks with admiration. Everyone looked at him.

"What? The world would be a better place if the wall papers could bring positive light to the minds of people, spreading love and peace, joyful smiles of happieness!" continued Private.  
"Oh, Reppiks, you must come back with us!" he added.

Reppiks soon found the link to the system and clicked it.

"There it is," he announced, "Now, anyone knows how to use it?"

The door soon kicked open to reveal Skipper.

"So how's it going?" he asked. "We'll need a tag for that crate, um, tank thingy. Erm, Private what are you doing?"

Private quickly turned around, looking at Skipper.

"Just helping with the proceeder, sir!" said Private.

"Ok then Private," said Skipper, walking over to the printing machine. "One transfer tag coming up!"

_**Ocir's PoV**_

There was a boom as we dropped the tank.

"Here's your ride, bottlenose," I said.

"Ta-da!" Rico gestured towards it.

"I think I've seen this before," I muttered, "It's probably one of those state-of-the-art marine animal transfer tanks they use to move, well, marine animals. It's able to keep any living aquatic animal inside safe and comfortable for up to a month, but... It's empty for now. We'll need some water to fill it up. Any suggestions?"

Mort came running up from nowhere with a hose and starting filling the tank up.

"Well that certainly solved the water issue," I remarked, glancing at the now full tank.

Rico immediately picked up Blowhole, ignoring the many protests.

"Ugh, fine," I rolled my eyes, before joining Rico and helping him lift the dolphin. Together, We stuffed him in the tank rather quickly.

Skipper came running over with a small piece of paper.

"Here's the tag," he said, slapping it on the tank. "Ooh, look how you immobilised Blowhole."

"That's the tank, Skipper," I said.

"Oh."

"So how's the transfer coming?"

"Nobody seemed to know how to do it, so I stepped in and transferred Blowhole in," said Skipper, "Now all we need is a van to take him in."

* * *

**I'm not going to say it...**

**Krystal: Thank you for that...**

**Ah, well, who wants to do the last part?**

**Rico: MEH!**

**All right then Rico, take it away!**

**Rico: Pleas Review!**


	7. Neiluj, evidence, and Info Snatch

**Hello and welcome back to TRR!**

**Yang: TRR?**

**Neliuj: The reverse world.**

**Yang: Oh.**

**Ok, why did Ringtail's double appear?**

**Krystal: She's introduced in the chapter.**

**Rico: Panda own' nothin'. The double' belong to PenguinsHQ's NYCskipper, Private1scut3, and Halberd... from Penguin'HQ.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Private's PoV**_

I had wondered outside, and bumped into a large truck.  
"Ow!" I cried.

"Who's the idiot who banged into my truck?!" a female voice called.

Everyone turned to see a female ringtail lemur looking out of the window of the truck.

"Oh, sorry," she said, getting out of the truck, looking at me, "Hey, I haven't seen you around before. My name's Neiluj. What about you?"

"They're from the real world," Reppiks blurted, before receiving a slap from Ocir.

"Oh, really?" Neiluj raised an eyebrow, "Then... Is that dashing fellow actually what I'm supposed to be then?"

"You mean Ringtail?" said Skipper, "Well... N-E-I-L-U-J... J-U-L-I-E-N... Yeah, you are."

"Oh boy," said Rico.

* * *

_**Krystal's PoV**_

* * *

When Julien saw who was driving the truck, he said while falling in love:

"Hey, gorgeous. Has anybody ever told you that you look like a supermodel Queen? "

I faceflippered. "Someone is definitely falling in love." I muttered.**  
**

Not only was Julian falling in love, but so was Mort.

Mort starting drooling as he saw the sparkling,fresh smelling, toe painted, feet.

"Beautiful...must be my precious!" whispered Mort, with a big grin on his face.

The small lemur crawled up the feet and started slowly stroking them.

When Julien saw what Mort was doing, he scolded him: "Mort, do not flirt with the Supermodel Queen's feet!"

"Alright, alright. We get the idea, but can we use the truck to make a transfer?" I asked in annoyance, having enough waiting.

"Yup!" said Rico. He ran off and returned with a forklift, carefully lifting the tank and moving it into the truck.

"Ok, that should do it," Ocir decided, "Neiluj, reverse the van into the unloading bay at the signal. We want to make sure the others know about this 'new transfer'."

"You sure this is going to work?" Skipper was skeptical.

Ocir nodded. "They don't know about Neiluj being on our side either. They are especially interested in new transfers, though."

"Just like us," Skipper noted.

"Well done team," I said, grinning, "Phase One nearly complete. We are soon to begin Phase Two: Information Snatch. This Phase was just a piece of cake, but the next one is going to be more difficult. "

* * *

_**Etavirp's PoV**_

* * *

I was looking around the entrance of the Ooz and noticed a very beaten down taxi car.

"Hello, what's this?" I asked myself.

I slided up and started digging inside. My flipper clasped around something soft. I pulled it up to reveal a very shiny piece of lemur fur.

"Excellent!" I said, smiling. "Must be those others little lemur friend's fur! Now I got them!"

"Got who?" said a deep voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Eciruam.

"This is the little evidence that will play a predominant role in convincing Islawok that we have some visitors, and I assure you, they're not here for tea." I said, now grinning.

Eciruam grabbed the piece of fur and looked closely.

"Your kidding, right? This is just Neiluj's fur! You know she wears all those hair products to get that shine, you fool!" said Eciruam, with a very angry tone to his voice.

"Oh? But how do you explain this car?" I replied.

"You do know Neiluj can drive? Although...I wonder what she was doing driving a taxi?"

"Exactly! Do you finally see where my mind is at now!?" I said.

"Nope, but Ikslawok will reward me very nicely when I tell him this." said Eciruam, who starting running down the Ooz towards the HQ.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, starting to slide after him.

* * *

_**Krystal's PoV**_

* * *

As we were working to get Blowhole into the truck, I noticed Etavirp and a Lemur looking like Maurice running past us, making me deciding to investigate.

They both jumped down the entrance of the QH, too busy to notice us.

"Master, master, master!" said Etavirp.

"Your highness, may I present thee-" said Eciruam.

"No, shall I present thee!" cut off Etavirp, trying to pull the evidence from Eciruam's hands. They both started having a tug a war, while Ikslawok watched, looking very annoyed.

Etavirp and Eciruam continued fighting over who was going to show the piece of fur to their master who was getting annoyed. The two of them continued fighting when a big ball of fire just came shooting past them. The two of them got startled. They looked and saw their master had shot a fireball at them out of his mechanical flipper. He stood there staring angrily at them, his left eye glowing red with anger.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing? Arguing with each other like five-year olds! Ugh sometimes I wish I never had henchmen. I'd be better off without you two! You annoy me just like my last henchman did and I killed him because he was the reason why I lost my right eye and forced me into wearing an eye patch! Now, I want one of you to tell me what you're arguing about and you'd better do it quick or you know what you'll get!" he yelled at them.

Etavrip and Eciruam gasped. They knew what he would do to them if they didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. He'd burn them with his fireballs. So they decided they had better tell him.

He looked at Etavirp.

"And I'm still upset with you Etavirp for not getting Manuka!"

I gulped silently, hoping no-one would notice me.

"My apologies, sir. I did try very-" said Etavirp before getting cut off.

"Yeah, you'd tried." said Eciruam, laughing his head off, I could see why this was Maurice's double easily.

Etavirp gulped. Ikslawok's glare on him was very intimidating.

"You see, sir, I was about to talk to Reppiks, who was, like usual, slacking off on his duties. But suddenly, as I was about to tell him, I was knocked out from behind. Then I went to the front gates and saw that taxi and found that fur! Eciuam was going to make out like he had found it, so the rewards go to him! Please, sir, please don't do anything to nasty to me! I'm just trying to keep the Ooz in order." blurted out Etavirp.

"Since I am the assigned body guard, I should be the one in charge of taking order." added Eciuam.

The lab door opened a tiny bit, and Trom came crawling out, like a cat and into his green fluffy bed.

Etavirp looked up at Islawok,shaking like crazy as he waited to see what his master's reply would be.

I decided I had saw enough, man was Ikslawok creepy. I slid away in silence, it looked like Julien also had to come, Ikslawok had found out about the fur. When I arrived back to my team and told the story, Kowalski was shocked.

"Oh no," he said, "now we have to deal with Julien."

"Actually maybe not," I replied, my brain thinking on something, " Since Neiluj is Julien's reversed double, shouldn't her DNA also be reversed?"

"Good point," replied Kowalski, "but she still could have some of Julien's DNA in her, after all, she is somehow Julien in a way."

"Enough with the science stuff already," Skipper complained, "Can we just get on with this transfer already?"

"He does have a point there," Ocir agreed, "We're wasting our time talking about this. Let's just transfer the dolphin in and get this part of the operation over with, ok?"

"But, Skippah, if Islawok has an idea that we're here, he could suspect the new transfer to be suspicious?" questioned Private.

"Well, Private," Skipper began, "He may suspect Blowhole to be part of our plans, but he's the best chance we got. It's best to go for it than scrap the idea."

"So, what's the next move?" asked Maurice.

"We simply transfer Blowhole in, and everything's up to him then," Skipper repeated. "Aw, man, still sounds wrong from me."

I chuckled, same old Skippy.

* * *

_**No-One's PoV**_

* * *

_****_Ecila walked up to the abandoned truck.

"Goodness gracious! This truck must have a poor little animal in it! Ecila to the rescue!"

Ecila opens the back and notices the tank with Blowhole in it. She gasped.

"Oh, you poor thing! Every things going to be okay, dear, just wait here and I'll find you a suitable habitat." continued Ecila with a heart warming smile on her face.

Ecila picked up her walkie talkie.  
"Excuse me, is anyone there? I need some help with a new zoo transfer?" asked Ecila.

"New zoo transfer? Oh, goodie! How exciting! I think we actually have a habitat available from that missing Hippo's spot, just to the north." replied a man's voice.

"Thank you, dear. I'll welcome out new buddy home right away!"

Ecila drove the truck to the new habitat and unloaded the tank. She lowered Blowhole into his new pool.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" cheered Ecila, as she grabbed blowhole and gave him kisses.

Ecila went back to her regular duties.

* * *

_**Krystal's PoV.**_

* * *

"Now for phase 2," Skipper declared. "We'll wait for enough intel from Blowhole and Reppiks to launch an assault on the Niugnep HQ. Whoa, did that sound familiar or what?"

* * *

**Krystal: Of course it sounded familiar Skippy!**

**Skipper: Hey!**

**Krystal: :P**

**Skipper: We'll talk about this later young lady.**

**Krystal: Yeah right...Skippy.**

**Yin: Fight!**

**Krystal: *holds up dagger to Yin's throat* If you do another stupid thing, you get this in your throat, understood?**

**Yin: *gulps, and nods***

**Krystal: Good.**

**Yang: Please Review!**


	8. Trom's Discovery, and the Mirror

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update faster. :l**

**Blowhole: Yeah right.**

**Shut up fish face. *slaps Blowhole***

**Blowhole: OW!**

**Krystal: *sigh* Panda owns nothing. She only owns Manuka, Enelram, and me.**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_No-One's PoV._**

Eciruam and Etavirp slowly walked out of the HQ. Etavirp had his head down, and a depressed look on his face. Eciruam was furious. They just finished having a threatening talk from Islawok about what he's capable of doing to the two of them, and he made it very clear. Etavirp kicked the bowl of fish in frustration.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get that Manuka if it's the last thing I do." growled Eciruam, as he picked up a rock and threw it.

"It would be the last thing you do even if you didn't get Manuka. Either way, we're both doomed." replied Etavirp, when he caught the rock without looking.

Trom came out from under the fish bowl. He smiled when he saw how discouraged everyone looked.

"I smell failure." giggled Trom.

"And I smell a small creature who hasn't showered in days." replied Etavirp. Eciruam burst out laughing.

Trom frowned. " It is you that stink of fishy, bird! Now I leave you to fail." he crawled away, murmuring something.

"Wonder why Reppiks got himself lost now? Gonna go check on him." said Etavirp.

Meanwhile, Enelram was the first to notice the 'new arrival'.

"Look!" he yelled, "Someone has arrived from the Nekoboh Ooz!"

* * *

_**Etavirp's PoV.**_

* * *

On my search for Reppiks, I heard Enelram.

"A transfer?" I questioned, raising one invisible eyebrow.  
"This is quite the curious day I'm having. Enelram, have you seen Reppiks, by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes a new transfer Etavirp," repiled Enelram, "and it looks like a dolphin of some sort. With one eye as well!"

"I better go see him," I said.

* * *

**_Blowhole's Pov._**

If there was one thing I hated, it was being in a habitat. I had this feeling when he was first shoved into one for Coney Island. But it had to be done, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get info from Ikslawok and find Sirod. I also knew a way to suck up to Ikslawok: the tricks I learnt from Coney Island.

"Blowhole, status report," Krystal whispered in my mechanical earhole, in which she was talking to me through a camo headset.

"I'm now in my habitat, which is next to the Niugnep Habitat. Not to mention that a Niugnep with a mechanical flipper and eye is standing on a solid iceberg there," I replied.

"Good, that has to be Ikslawok." Replied Manuka.

"Phase Two is about to begin," finished Marlene.

A pen-goo-win soon slid over to my habitat. He waddled up to me.

"Who are you?" Etavirp asked, rudely.

"My name is Victor Flipoleon," I replied casually, I had been practising his lines when he was in the tank, I then noticed Etavirp was looking at me like he had been seen before, "I'm sorry if I remind you of someone." I continued, not wanting Etavirp suspicious.

"Victor Flipoleon?!" I heard Krystal whisper, "Seriously?!"

"I had to choose something," I whispered back under my breath.

Etavirp rolled his eyes.

"Where about are you from?" Etavirp asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was originally from Coney Island, but I came from the Nekoboh Ooz," I Replied, worried that Etavirp would become suspicious, added, "Actually I come from a different Coney Island, not the one here in Wen Kory."

"Close call there," Marlene whispered, "We could have been in trouble."

But before I could answer, I noticed a Mort like lemur with bushy eyebrows crawl up the to me and raised his paws. He pointed two fingers at his own eyes, while still giving me a very serious look and then pointed his two fingers at me. He mouthed the words that looked like, "You-better-watch-it", without actually saying that, but I got the point. Trom then crawled away to what looked like Ecila's office.

That gave me a shiver down my spine.

"Guys," I whispered under my breath, "Trom's going to Eclia's office, why?" But was interrupted by Etavirp.

"Interesting." He said.

"Oh and don't mind that little fuzzball that crawls around here. He's just Ikslawok's pet. Now you better come with me to see Ikslawok. Since you're a dolphin, we need you to go on an important mission." Etavirp told Blowhole, as he beckoned for me to follow.

* * *

**_Skipper's PoV._**

"Looks like everything is going as planned," I noted, "Which somehow unsettles me... Things are always going wrong for us. When will this operation come crashing down on us?"

"I say not long," Ocir suggested.

"Uh huh," Rico agreed.

"Well that's just great," I complained, "I mean, there are hundreds of ways this could go wrong. Blowhole could be tricking us, or the reversies could foil our plans... And how are we going to get out of this dimension anyway?!"

"A mission?" Krystal wondered out loud,

"Why a mission for the fish?" asked a certain lemur **(A.N. 3 guesses on who it is)**,

"I don't know," Manuka replied, "but I think it has to do something with serenading me or Sirod."

* * *

**_No-one's Pov._**

Meanwhile, Blowhole thought it was the time to suck up to Ikslawok, and decided on doing a leap from his pool to the Niugnep Habitat, a flip in midair, finishing off with a small splash into the enemy territory, which is what he did.

But as Blowhole was doing his flip, Trom crawled around Ecila's office. He sniffed the floors, walls, ceilings, and desk. He looked up at the desktop on the computer's screen.

"Someone changed da screeny!" Trom growled.

The desktop was changed to pink butterflies with hearts and rainbows. **(A.N. Three guesses on who changed that, Hint: Look at Chapter Six.)**

Trom turned over to see the a water hose poking out from a window.

"How unusual," he remarked.

Meanwhile, a realisation swept over the resistance.

"How are you getting out?" Ocir wondered, "That is a good question. I'd say the way you came would be the best choice..."

"The mirror!" Skipper realised, "It's still under the tree in the park!"

"Uh oh," Rico added.

"It could get broken if anything bad happens," Ocir reasoned, "Therefore someone has to go into the park and retrieve it before the reversies find out about it."

"Or... We get trapped here for the rest of our lives," Skipper sighed.

"I don't like how that sounds," whimpered Private. "Who's going to get the mirror?"

"Well someone has to stay behind to monitor the situation," Skipper decided. "Who volunteers for lookout duty?"

"I do, sir!" Mort yelled, raising his hand to his head in a salute.

"Yup!" Rico raised his flipper.

"Well that's settled then," Skipper nodded, "Private, you're going with me back to the female dolphin's old lair."

"That's...lovely...," said Private sarcastically.

The two penguins stealthy made their way to the yellow cab outside the Ooz.

"Can I drive, Skippah?" Private asked, siting at the wheel with a confident smile.

Skipper considered the question.

"Sure" he agreed, "If we want to get there alive and breathing."

He slammed the door and jumped into the shotgun turned the key with his flipper. The cab started up with a loud bang. Private pulled over his seat belt, and check his mirrors.

"Skippah! You neeed to put your seat belt on before we go anywhere," Private demanded.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Fine," he gave in, fastening his seatbelt.

"Ok. Seatbelts, check. Mirrors, check. Music, check. I guess it's time to go," Private said.

Private placed both his flippers on the steering wheel. He had to sit on four pillows to see out the window and he had to tie sticks to his feet to press on the gas. Private turned the radio on to the Lunacorn station. He slowly backed up and started to go.

"Hug a slug **(A.N. WTF?)**and it'll take your smugness, awaaay! Kiss the bunnies and it'll bring you honey, all daaaay! Private sang as he drived at the speed limit down the street. He stopped at every stoplight and old women who needed to cross the road. At last, they finally parked outside the lair.

"Tell me it's over," Skipper muttered, flippers almost permanently stuck to his earholes. He pulled them off. "Ok then. We need to find that mirror and move it to the safest place possible ASAP. Fan out... Erm, just split up and find it!"  
He ran off towards the eastern wing of the lair.

Private watched as his leader ran off. He stood there, unsure at first what to do.

"It must be somewhere under this mess," Private remarked, as he picked up pieces of random bits.

Skipper was pretty soon burrowing through the debris.  
"I'm pretty sure we came through this way on our way out..." he recalled, trying to find a sign of the shiny glass among the rubble...

Meanwhile, back in the Ooz, things were getting a little boring for the lookouts.

"So far, so good," Ocir reported. "Nothing's gone wrong yet. I do hope Skipper and Private return with the mirror soon though..."

"Nobody will touch da feet except for me!" Mort yelled.

From inside Ecila's office, Trom heard Mort. He quickly ran out of the office to the front of the Ooz. There he found Ocir and Mort. Trom smiled widely. He crawled up from behind them, they were completely unaware, and he jumped on Ocir's face. Trom scratched and bite Ocir as hard as he could.

"Ahhh! Get off me!" Ocir yelled, immediately hacking up a crowbar and prying the lemur off his head.

"Ooh, ow," Rico remarked.

* * *

The debris had all "magically" shifted to all four corners of the room.

"Where... is... it?!" Skipper yelled in desperation.  
The sun shone through the hole in the ceiling, reflecting off something and into his blue eyes.

"Argh... Turn that off..."  
Hang on. Reflecting off something? Skipper immediately turned in the direction of the light.

"There it is!" He exclaimed, "THE MIRROR!""You f-found it!" Private said, tripping over some debris as he ran over to Skipper.

"Just what do you think your doing!" Trom demanded. "You must come as my prisoners to Ikslawok."

"Nice catch of the day, if I may say so," Skipper declared, picking up the mirror. It was, surprisingly, still whole and unharmed. He dusted it off. "Now we need a safe place to hide it till we get the go-head to go home... Any ideas?"

* * *

"Nuh uh!" Rico objected, coughing up a bazooka and pointing it at the little lemur. (I'm just assuming here.)

"We are _not_ going a prisoners to that guy!" Ocir added, hefting his crowbar.

* * *

"Derf!" exclaimed Private. "We take it to Derf! He's probably the smartest animal in Central Park-uh-I mean...Lartnec Krap! Sorry, Skippah. I didn't mean to use that angry word."

* * *

"We'll see about that!" Trom yelled. He grabbed Mort and slung him over his shoulders. Trom ran up to the nearest garbage can and disappeared through a secret tunnel.

"MORT!" Everyone exclaimed. (Sorry, I had to.)  
"We have to get him back, else your world will never be back to normal when you return!" said Ocir.

* * *

Skipper shrugged. "Not that I care. Sure we can take it to Derf. But after that, we report straight back at the Ooz. My gut is telling me something's gone wrong there..."

* * *

Just then, a squirrel with an eye-patch jumped down from nowhere and knocked out Trom, releasing Mort safely to Julien's feet.

"Stupid lemur," he grumbled, his accent sounding familiar to Krystal, "I should have hypnotised him to join Ocir."

Krystal's eyes widened when she realised who the squirrel was.

* * *

**Three guesses on who the squirrel was!**

**Krystal: We all know who it was, Panda. It was-**

***clamps beak shut* DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Rico: Pleas Re'iew!**


	9. The Mind Jacker's return

**WOO! 19 REVIEWS! YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Yin: Krystal, did you forget that I'm god?**

**Krystal: *throws dagger down Yin's throat***

**Yin: *choking***

**Skipper: Apparently you're not.**

**Anyhoo, I do not own anything! I only own Krystal, Manuka, Enelram, and Der.**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_No-One's PoV_**

"Its the Der Lerriuqs!" Trom said, in shock.

-

Private and Skipper waddled down the Central park's path, while holding the mirror.

"I think this is his tree, Skippah." Private said, directing Skipper to the tree on his right. Private put the mirror down and walked over to the tree. He knocked twice.

"Good day, sir," said a squirrel on top of one of the tree's branches.

"Hello, Derf. We need a favor-"

"You want me to hide that mirror for you until you stop Islawok from destroying our world?' Derf asked.

"Uh...Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Unlike my reversed self, I am aware of what happens around me. I don't mind helping you guys out, but I must warn you that Islawok has in spies in the central park. You must stop him before its to late."

"Don't worry, Fred-um...I mean Derf. There hasn't been a challenge hard enough for us to handle! Right, Skipper?

Der then jumped up and punched Trom, but Trom wasn't hurt. When Der slid off Trom, the evil mouse lemur couldn't move.

Krystal was astounded by the accuracy that Der had performed. He had hit all of Trom's weak points. Had he learnt acupuncture? She shook herself out of her thoughts and pushed on Rico's stomach, which made him hack up duct tape. She then slid over to Trom and placed duct tape over his mouth, tied his feet and hands together, and over his eyes. After the deed was done, Krystal noticed Skipper and Private sliding over to them.

Meanwhile back at Ikslawok's lair he had heard a splash from up above. He went over to his elevator and went up to the surface. He looked around and saw Dr. Blowhole, whom had just made his way into his territory.

Ikslawok went over to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked. He looked down at the one eyed dolphin who had just invaded his territory. "I see I have an intruder that has trespassed upon my habitat and to make it more precise an intruder whom I have never seen in my Ooz before. I don't like intruders trespassing upon my territory dolphin. I'm going to give you until the count of five to evacuate my premises if you don't well then I'll just deal with you myself."

Dr. Blowhole looked up and gasped. He had heard Ikslawok talking to him but he hadn't had a good look at him. He now saw the evil penguin standing above him. He had a mechanical flipper and one eye just like him only he wasn't wearing a mechanical eye. He was wearing an eye patch, but his left eye glowed a fiery red. He knew Ikslawok was giving him till the count of five to leave but he couldn't move.

Ikslawok finished counting and saw Dr. Blowhole still there.

"So you refuse to leave huh dolphin? Well then, I'll deal with you myself." He raised his mechanical flipper and produced a big bolt of lightning. Dr. Blowhole gasped. This crazy penguin was going to shock him, but he couldn't let him do that. He had to get information out of him. He hated to admit it because he was evil himself, but he was scared of Ikslawok. He had to move away before the psychotic penguin zapped him.

"Sir! Sir! Please don't do anything to nasty just yet. I brought our newest neighbour here to be interrogated. He will be useful around here. He might even have information on Sirod!" Etavirp blurted out in rush to save Blowhole.

-

"We found the mirror and we hid it!" Private yelled in joy, as he waddled towards the his team. "Uh..what happened here? Why is there two Morts?"

Private noticed Trom laying on the ground and then he saw Der.

"I am Mort!" Mort said.

"Ikslawok, I can explain, I'm an Evil Scientist too!" Blowhole blurted, which caught the attention of the psychotic evil Niugnep, "I also invent things! Such as a Mind Jacker to steal a person's memories!" Blowhole hoped that would calm the psycopath scientist down, and that his team was safe.

-

When Krystal heard Private's voice and status report, she mentally sighed with relief, the team almost got in trouble, but by what? She thought about it for 30 seconds when she came to the answer: the Oozkeeper's computer wallpaper. She remembered it had guns on it, and the coversation between Reppiks and Private, she then concluded what had happened: Private had changed the wallpaper when they weren't looking. She would deal with that later.

Manuka however, was listening to Blowhole's Intel on trying to suck up to Ikslawok, and it didn't go well so far. That was the reason why she never entered the Lartnec Krap Ooz, he'd kill her on sight. She had just heard her counter part blurt out that he is an evil scientist.

Trom got up, while holding his head.

"Enough with da bickering!" Trom yelled. He wanted to get everyone's attention and he did.

"You fools fail to relize I have da upper hand here! I will tell Ikslawok about your little plan and it shall be your doom! Mwhaha!" Trom said.

In a quick flash, the little lemur kicked Rico's tummy, causing him to spit out a smoke bomb. Thick black smoke surrounded the area and when it finally cleared up, Trom was gone. He got away, and this time nobody could stop him. Nobody.

"He's gone!" Private cried in fear. "He's going to tell the evil Kowalski and then we'll be in real trouble!"

"I think we were always in real trouble." Maurice said.

"Yay for trouble!" Mort cheered.

Krystal faceflippered.

Ikslawok stared at Dr. Blowhole with his beak wide open. His glowing red eye was wide open with excitement.

"Y-y-you're an evil scientist too?!" he exclaimed. He lowered his mechanical flipper. "Oh I'm so sorry that I was almost about to shock you. So you invent things too, huh? That's great! You have to show me that Mind Jacker some time. Think of who I can use it on. I can use it on Sirod to wipe out her memories of me so she can leave me alone and quit obsessing over me. I can also use it to wipe Manuka's memories of me so she doesn't remember that I'm the one who killed her father and then I can destroy her for good! Join me dolphin together you and I can rule this Ooz together and make everyone miserable and we can destroy Sirod and Manuka together! You even have a mechanical eye! That's awesome. That's something I never got around to making for myself. Instead I have to wear this dumb eye patch! Let me introduce myself to you my fellow evil-doer. I'm Ikslawok Zciwoclam (Malcowicz backwards) and I'm the supreme evil ruler of this Ooz. I know you'll be a much better helper to me than these other idiots that work for me. So tell me young dolphin, would you like to help me rule the Ooz and rid it of Sirod and Manuka for good with your Mind Jacker?"

He then held out his regular flipper towards Dr. Blowhole in hopes he would shake it and become his fellow evil apprentice. After all evil criminal masterminds had to stick together.

Blowhole looked at Ikslawok, smiled and shook his flipper. "My name's Victor Flipoleon," he said, "I'm new here, so can you give me the details from here at 7pm tonight?" Ikslawok winked his eye, nodding. When he had turned his back, Blowhole smirked, he then whispered under his breath, "Good news everyone, I managed to join Ikslawok."

-

Krystal sighed with relief, now that Blowhole was in, they would soon have more information on Sirod soon enough. But a nagging thought keept coming to her mind every time she thought of the name, who is Sirod's counterpart? 15 seconds later, she had the answer: Doris. Doris was Sirod's counterpart, and also Kowalski's crush.

"That ain't good," said Skipper, "If that evil Niugnep knows about us this operation could be compromised!"

Just then, Krystal broke the good news,

"Don't worry about Trom guys, he's just Ikslawok's pet, and Blowhole's going to rebuild the Mind-Jacker again, but it's only going to affect those loyal to Ikslawok, so Trom won't remember anything."

"Fingers crossed he doesn't," Marlene replied, "It'd be terrible if he did."

"Master, Master, Master!" Trom yelled as he raced towards where Ikslawok and Blowhole were standing. He waved his little arms around in the air to get their attention.

Trom jumped right in front of his master's feet.

"Master, you will not believe what I found! I must tell you, please let me tell you!"

When he heard Trom yelling, Blowhole turned his head, smirking. He was glad he made a portable version of the Mind-Jacker before he stepped into the portal. "Guys," he whispered to his fellow hidden comrades, "Trom's here, but I've got the Mind-Jacker ready."

"Fire in the hole," Julien, who (surprisingly) whispered with eagerness, although Blowhole was sure the eagerness was from flirting with Neiluj too much.

Blowhole aimed and then fired at Trom.

"Let's hope we got a direct hit," Ocir muttered.  
"Oh, we'd better," Skipper agreed.

Blowhole couldn't believe it, he had hit Trom directly in the head, making the mouse lemur lose his memories all while Ikslawok's back was turned.

Trom passed out on the top of the Niugnep's habitat. Moments later he woke up, rubbing his head and blinking his eyes.

"Uhh...Who am I?" Trom asked.

When he saw Trom ask himself who he was, Blowhole was smiling so much, he almost did his evil laugh. Giggling his head off, he notified his teamates. He then decided to be Trom's 'spirt guide', telling him that he was in love with Ikslawok's feet all his life.

**(A. , I am so naughty. xD)**

-

Manuka couldn't believe that they were in so much trouble when Trom had run off to tell Ikslawok about the evidence that was found in the Oozkeeper's office. She decided to talk to Ocir about this later, now they had to focus on finding new recruits, information in Ikslawok and saving Sirod. When Manuka thought about her, her heart saddened, knowing the truth that no-one else knew: Sirod was her sister, and she didn't know it.

* * *

**It's done!**

**Manuka: Why did you have to stop there?!**

**Mort: I like having secrets revealed! Teeheehee!**

**Krystal: *faceflippers***

**Yin: *still choking on dagger***

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	10. A Traitor in the Midst

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating, I had just started a Truth or Dare show and got four chapters already!**

**Krystal: Ahh, I loved those make out sessions... **

**Yin: I felt so sick watching them. *shudders***

**Krystal: YOU EAVESDROPPED ON MY MAKE OUT SESSIONS!? *throws two daggers down Yin's throat***

**Yin: *chokes***

**Manuka: *sigh* Panda doesn't own us, she only owns Krystal, me, Enelram, and Der.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten,**_

_**No-One's PoV**_

For some reason, Skipper couldn't believe things were going their way at last. Something had to be amiss here. He just couldn't figure out what...

"Nice shot, dolphin," he said.

"Still sounds wrong coming from you Skipper?" Krystal asked smugly, smirking.

"Ten buckets of fish it still does," Blowhole replied, "and thanks for the comment."

"Since when did you start gambling?" Kowalski questioned.

"Don't ask," replied Manuka, who was reconsidering telling somebody about her sister.

"Looks like you got me," Skipper smiled slightly, "Well, that's one problem eliminated. Who else do we have to deal with to ensure operation success?"

"Ha ha! You owe me ten buckets of fish Skipper!" Blowhole's voice cheerily dancing in everybody's earholes, and earned a faceflipper from Krystal.

Manuka finally decided to tell only Skipper and Krystal about her sister, she couldn't hold the secret any longer, it felt too much of a burden. She jumped over to Skipper and whispered in his ear.

Skipper found it hard to keep a straight face, not from surprise, but from smiling at the fact that he was expecting it.  
"Just as I suspected it," he confirmed, "No wonder you seemed a little protective of Sirod when we mentioned her."

Little did they know, Etavirp has been listening in the whole time from a bug near the Skipper.

"Thank you very much!" Etavirp giggled, "I got just what I need!"

Etavirp had been listening in the their conversation this whole time. And he was hiding in one of the secret ooz's hide-outs.

-

"We should find Sirod to confirm her safety, and then I'll like to go home." Private suggested to the team.

-

Trom ran up to Ikslawok's feet and started stroking them.

"I love da feet!" Trom whispered.

Blowhole couldn't keep a staight face either when Trom started stroking Ikslawok's feet, but the goofy grin was wiped off his face when he saw Etavirp sliding to the Niugnep habitat with a smirk on his face. Without thinking, Blowhole aimed the mind jacker at Etavirp and fired.

-

Krystal couldn't believe what Manuka had told her, Manuka was Sirod's sister?! That was crazy. But even more crazy if she found similar DNA between Blowhole and Doris when she got back home. She shook the thought of the results out of her head and focused on what the latest update from Blowhole was.

Etavirp was about to jump over the railing of the Penguin's habitat was he got it. His whole mind went blank and he passed out on the zoo's ground.

Eciruam walked over to the Ikslawok's habitat and came across Blowhole.

"Welcome!" He said, smiling at Blowhole.

When Blowhole heard Eciruam's voice, he took a deep breath, placed a kind smile and turned around. There he saw a lemur who looked a lot like Maurice. He held out his flipper and introduced himself.

"Why thank you very much! The name's Victor, Victor Flipoleon," he grinned.

-

Krystal didn't know if it was true, but she had a gut feeling that Etavirp had been Mind-Jacked for some random (or not-so-random) reason. She pushed it aside when she heard 'Victor' introduce himself, most likely to Eciruam. She always giggled when Blowhole introduced himself like that, it sounded... odd, in a way.

"Yeah, Private, we should get her to safety fast," Skipper agreed, "Say, how much can that memory eraser hold? Whatever you just took from them looks ripe to explode any minute..."

"I'd hate to think what would happen if those memories did explode out of that yellow container," Ocir agreed, "Not that I'm questioning your intelligence, Blowhole, just that if that thing does blow up... Well, we'll be in really big trouble then."

"Uh huh," Rico nodded.  
Skipper shuddered.

"Why start now? We have to focus on driving the intel straight out of the enemy first."

Etavirp got up, rubbing his head. He looked around and saw the Penguin's habitat with Islawok laughing with Blowhole and Eciuam trying to pull Trom off Islawok's feet. But this wasn't interesting to Etavirp. He got up and waddled the opposite away.

"Who am I?" Trom wondered, as he looked at his flippers. "What are these?"

All of sudden, a white flash appeared and a ghostly tall figure stood before Etavirp. It was...

A ghostly doppelganger of Uncle Nigel.

"Greetings my boy," he kindly replied.

-

After 'Victor' heard the conversation between Ocir, Rico and Skipper, he silently replied,

"The only memories I stole until now were Skipper's, I also haven't tested the memory capacity either, so we'll have to be careful."

"Well that doesn't sound so good," Krystal whispered back.

"I agree," finished Kowalski.

"AHH! WHO ARE YOU!" Etavirp screamed in shock, while cowering.

"Its me! Your Uncle Legin! Stand up straight, boy! You're only embarassing yourself."

Etavirp slowly stood up, still looking at Uncle Legin with confusion and fear.

"Looks like you had a little accident with your noggin! Knock, knock! Is anyone home?" Uncle Legin said jokingly as he knocked Etavirp's head.

"I don't know if I'm home! OW!" Etavirp barked back at him.

-

"This is nice and everything, but we can't just hide out while Blowhole has tea with Ikslawok. We must find Sirod!"

Private insisted to the team.

"Kowalski, give us some options!" He also added in, looking towards a befuddled Kowalski. Private decided he wanted to be a leader like Skipper.

Krystal smiled at Private, she liked it when Private had his leader moments.

A still befuddled Kowalski replied, "I say we-"

"Ask Manuka," Krystal interrupted, "She might have a little info on her location."

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Kowalski whined, but stopped when Private slapped him, making Krystal giggle.

-  
"Of course you are home!" Yelled Legin, "Your home is the Lartnec Krap Ooz for crying out loud!"

"Stop it!" Skipper ordered, "We have more important things to worry about."

"I suggest lots and lots of duct tape to secure that yellow container," Ocir remarked.

Rico coughed up a large roll of duct tape.

"My thoughts exactly," Skipper nodded.

Krystal felt something was wrong. The boys were ready to repair the Mind-Jacker, but something was wrong, she couldn't place it, until she looked at the tree where the Mirror was being kept by Derf. Krystal would easily see the faint glimmer from the tree, but it wasn't there. She slid over to the tree and climbed up where it was hidden. There, she saw horror. Derf had completely vanished and...so had the mirror. "Oh my god," she muttered angrily to herself, "Derf is a freaking backstabber! I swear I'll kick him in the soft spot when I get my flippers on him!" She then leaped off the tree and slid off to warn the others.

"Are you sure about that Krystal?" Private asked after hearing the news from an angry Krystal, "I find that hard to believe considering Derf was very kind."

"Me too. That Fred guy sure doesn't know much." Maurice added.

"Unlike me!" Mort cheered.

-

"What shall I do?" Etavirp asked Uncle Legin. "I don't even know my own name."

"He did say that there were spies working for my counterpart," Kowalski warned, "I still can't believe he stole that Mirror, he could-" the scientist was interrupted by Krystal clamping his beak shut.

"Shut it science boy," she muttered loudly, "We can't say it, there could be bugs around here."

-

"Of course you do my boy!" Legin exclaimed, "Your name is Etavirp! I was sure you'd somewhat remember that!"

"If we can't speak here, where can we speak, Krystal?" Private asked as he lookings around himself as to check if someone was listening in on them.

-

"Etavirp? That's a funny name! Are you sure its MY name?"

"Am I sure its your name?" Legin emphasized by lifting his flippers up to the sky and face palming himself. "Doh! My bad,sorry! I mixed up your names with my other patient."

"Oh, that's good." Etavirp replied without relizing Legin was only joking.

"Your name is Harry Potter!" Legin added on in with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "And I'm just a ghost who likes to tease the living."

"Well, its nice the truth finally comes out." Etavirp again replied, still with a deadpan expression on his face.

Uncle Legin face palmed himself again. "Listen, boy. I know you got all your memory sucked out of you, so I'm going to speak slowly now. You..Must..Find..Someone...Who...Can...Remind...You...Of...Who...You..ARE!"

"Ohhhhh! Right on it ,sir!" Etavirp yelled back as he ran towards the group of penguins and lemurs he saw.

When he saw Skipper and Krystal, he introduced himself, unaware they were his enemies.

"Hello! I'm Harry Potter!" Etavirp smiled and stuck his flipper out for a hand shake.

* * *

**Krystal: Harry Potter?! Seriously?!**

**What? I had to pick something!**

**Krystal: I'm gonna kill Derf for this.**

**Skipper: REVIEW!**


	11. A Recuit and an Amnesiac

**Hey guys, sorry for being an idiot and not updating.**

**Yin: God, you are slow.**

**Krystal: SHUT UP ALREADY! Don't you know she suffers Aspergers Syndrome? Sheesh.**

**Anyhoo, I don't own anything but my OCs!**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Krystal's PoV_**

When I saw Etavirp introduce himself as Harry Potter, I mentally facepalmed. I had arrived after the boys last incident with Blowhole and saw the last of Skipper's spirt guide, Alex, vanish. I was sure that Etavirp had a sarcastic of psyco version of Uncle Nigel, because unlike the others, I had been blessed by my father to see other people's spirt guides. KIDDING! Thank god Dad trained me before, he used to work in a team like the penguin version of Ghostbusters, but I have no idea how we did it. Serious. But anyway, I felt pity for Etavirp, so I decided to give him at least ONE memory, which later was a big mistake. But I shoved a grin as I greeted the amnesiac.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sinala Latsyrk, I think we met before, I can tell."  
I inwardly smirked as I used my names in reverse and cut out a letter.  
"In fact," 'Sinala' continued, "I'm pretty sure your name is Etavirp, I heard you talking with your spirt guide a few minutes back." I noticed Etavirp's Uncle Legin stare at me in shock... Or what looked like to be shock, He was an idiot after all.

"Oh." Etavirp looked embarrassed. "Its all sort of coming back now. I just don't  
know what I'm doing here. And how did you know I had a spirit guide?" He doesn't know what he's doing here? Interesting... time to get further.

"It's a long story," I replied, "But I can tell..." I had noticed the whole thing by looking over the wall.

* * *

**_No-One's PoV_**

Skipper glanced warily at Etavirp. "You know, I don't think you should do anything to help him recover his memory. We don't want him to remember us."Ocir looked skeptical.

"Skipper, I don't think one memory is enough to recover everything."

"That coming from one who never had his memory erased before," Skipper muttered.

Krystal sped-read the small options in her brain before a solution at last came up. She turned around towards Etavirp and began to manipulate his memory into something else. However, Private had doubts.

"Skippah, I don't like the rude me. It's not who I really am, even if it's reverse me. I'm sure there is still good in me-uhh...I mean Etavirp!" Private told Skipper.

"Don't worry," Skipper whispered to the Private, "She'll get though, watch."

"Alright, then." Private murmured.

"Let me get this right. My name is Etavirp, but is there anything else I should know?" Etavirp questioned Krystal.

"Actually," replied Krystal, "There is, you see, before you lost your memory, you were a spy working for us, a team called the A-Team who goes on secret missions against an enemy, who goes by the name of Ikslawok. Ikslawok is an evil Niugnep who plans on taking over the world, and he has already taken over your home, the Lartnec Krap Ooz. Do you want to join us once again to defeat him?"

"I was a spy? Really? That's amazing. And you say this Ikslawok is bad? I don't like him already!" Etavirp considered the offer for a moment. "I suppose I could help, but I honestly don't remember much of my spy life before the memory lost, so I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"It's okay Etavirp, you did a lot of training, we just need to teach you some new moves and refresh your old ones," replied Krystal, smiling warmly, "Welcome back."

Ocir realised where this would get. He stepped up to the confused penguin. "I'm the leader of the A-team, and you're one of our best spies. With a bit of special training I bet we can get you back up to your old standards!" Skipper gave him The Look.

"Really? Leader of the A-team?"

"I'm just going with the flow," Ocir replied, "Besides, you're not even a reversie."

"Touche," Skipper muttered.

"Yes, you can be noble!" Private cheerfully added. Once Etavirp saw Private, he jumped in surprise. Then he realised that Ocir and Rico were just alike also.

"Why does he look just like me?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN!**

**Krystal: You just had to do that, did you.**

**What? I like doing it!**

**Krystal: *rolls eyes* Oh boy.**

**By the way, I"M SO SORRY EVERYONE THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE, SO MUCH WAS GOING ON! **

**Krystal: Please Review People!**


	12. A Double Shot

**OH MY GODS OF OLYMPUS I HAVE 27 REVIEWS! Thank you so much guys! You all get Mrs Jackson's Famous Blue Chocolate Chip Blue Cookies! (::# (::) #::)**

**Krystal: Panda, calm down.**

**Percy: And she has a guest to stay here!**

**Blowhole: Please, don't let it be...**

**CARTOONGIRL!**

**Blowhole: Noo!**

**CartoonGirl: Too bad, I'm here!**

**Mort: Yay for evil sorceresses!**

**Kowalski, can you do the disclaimer, and try not to fight with Victor here.**

**Blowhole: Hey!**

**Kowalski: Ugh, fine. Panda doesn't own The Penguins of Madagascar. She only owns her OCs.**

**Thank you Kowalski, Now on with the Story!**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_No-One's PoV_**

"Again, another long story Etavirp," Krystal replied, "But like Boss said, we'll get you back to your usual standards." After she finished hersentence, Krystal glared at Uncle Legin, who immediately became paler, or as pale as he could get, because he was a spirit guide.

* * *

Blowhole had just heard the whole conversation between his team and Etavirp, that meant they had 20 members on the team. He was shocked that Derf was a backstabber, and he vowed to use the mind-jacker on him when he got his flippers on him, but now, it was back to talking to Ikslawok on the 'plan' of capturing Sirod.

* * *

Ocir smirked. "Boss. I like that. Don't ask why I look like that guy," He said, pointing to Rico, "That would take three years of explaining and quantum physics. But yeah, you're with us." Skipper tried to imagine that Mind Jacker struggling to hold in two memories. He had to make sure they never made their way back to their owners- and one way to do that was to cram another memory in so that the old one would never make sense or even fit.

"No time for training now," he reminded, "We have an operation going on. How's the intel coming?"

"According to the intel," Krystal replied, "'Victor' is arranging a meeting at the Renivooz shop tonight at seven. Also-" She was interrupted by the sound of car squealing and turned around. There, she saw a yellow Beatle drive like mad, with an idiotic looking driver at the front seat.

"That," muttered Manuka, "was weird." **(A.N. I'll give you a chance on who the idiotic looking driver in the yellow Beetle was. If you can get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.)**

* * *

Trom was just kicked away from his Master, who was chit chatting away with his  
new partner. Trom became very jealous and angry.

"Why don't he like me? I've been with him forever! ...Wait...I been with him for ever?" The little lemur thought for a few minutes and then began to jump around in joy as he realised he remembered who he was again. "I remember! I'm Trom and Ikslawok is my master! I do not like feet! Why was I petting master feet?" Trom scratched his  
head.

The lemur crawled around the zoo, while thinking of a plot to get rid of the Blowhole. He remember he wanted to tell Islawok something, but after being hit with the purple stuff, he didn't remember exactly what he wanted to tell him.

"Ever since evil victor dolphin come, I lose my friend." Trom complained as he continued crawling down the zoo near the Otter's habitat. He jumped over and walked towards Enelram. "Enelram! I need your help!" Trom demanded from outside the tunnel.

* * *

Blowhole, however, had noticed that Trom was beginning to remember, he immidiately alerted his team and checked the mind jacker, yep, it had lost a little memory. He soon placed the rest of trom's memeories into a small chip and tossed it outside the wall as hard as he could.

"Package Recieved," Krystal whispered, "You might wanna re-jack Trom again, he could become a massive danger to the operation."

"By the way," the Der Lerriuqs muttered, "I'm good Friends with the Retto, I'll alert him ASAP."

* * *

As soon as he heard Trom's yelling, Enelram knew he had to be sidetracked from his memory, otherwise the operation to save Sirod would fail.

"What is it now?" Enelram asked in a bored tone. As the Mouse Lemur blabbed on, he pretended to be listening, but in the end, Enelram kicked out Trom, making him land in the near range of the Mind-Jacker, which Blowhole shot him with. Enelram smirked, he knew Sirod would be safer. Why? He had found her in his Habitat, and was bound to keep her secret, away until it was the right time.

* * *

**Chapter Complete!**

**Krystal: And Sirod was hidden under our beaks ALL THIS TIME?!**

**Yin: Yes.**

**Krystal: *strangles Yin* Shut up.**

**Yin: *choking***

***Rolls eyes* Anywho people...**

**CartoonGirl: REVIEW!**


	13. The Plot and An Annoying Spirit

**Welcome back to another chapter of TRR!**

**Krystal: No-one knew who the mystery driver was except for NYC? Wow.**

**Chuck Charles: Apparently the mystery Driver was supposed to be Mr. Bean. **

**And a Special thanks to Bml1997 for taking a guess, so this Chapter is dedicated to NYC the penguin and Bml1997.**

**CartoonGirl: When did Chuck get in here anyway?**

**I have my sources... *grins***

**Pooh: Panda owns Nothing.  
**

**Percy: Except from her OCs.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**No-One's PoV**_

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Etavirp asked Ocir.

"I would say training," Krystal thought out loud.

"As I said, we have a mission going on," reminded Ocir, "Try going on lookout duty with Reppiks. He's that guy over there. We may need an extra set of eyes looking out for the rest of the team to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Good choice of a starter role, soldier," Skipper agreed, "We don't want to risk him remembering anything from more complicated roles."

"To be honest, that was the first thing that came to mind..." Ocir admitted. Skipper looked skeptical.

"Admitting impulse? No wonder you're Rico's double..."

Krystal faceflippered. "Duh Skipper," she muttered, "It's one of the many reasons he's Rico's double, now excuse me, I have a spirit guide to deal with." She finished, walking over to uncle Legin and dragging him by the head. **(A.N. Another reference, and if you read PJO: SoN, you should get the idea.) **How she did that would take a large amount of quantum physics and other whatnot. Anyway, When Krystal had dragged Legin out of the way, she started slapping him. "Why did you have to come at a time like this?! Do you know how much of a danger you are?!" she hissed.

"I wanna be a pie!" Legin yelled dancing like an idiot around Krystal, causing her to groan and faceflipper. "Look! There's a chebu!" Legin yelled out as he pointed to Krystal. She turned around to see what he was talking about, and as quickly as possible, Legin ran away...But not for long.

Krystal quickly turned her head and saw Legin running off.

"Hey! You ain't getting away like that!" She yelled, sliding after him.

"I am a stegosaurus!" Legin screamed, running like the idiot he was. But he was soon caught again when in true Tom and Jerry style, Krystal grabbed a hammer from nowhere and started bashing him into odd shapes with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, nobody noticed on how a big mistake was slowly going into action.

"Yes, sir!" Etavirp saluted to Ocir and ran over to Reppiks. "Hello! My name is Etavirp and I'm here to help you with look-out. Apparently I was a spy. Hey...you look familiar!"

"Of course I do Etavirp," exclaimed Reppiks, "We used to work together, and were best friends."

At this, Kowalski rolled his eyes.

Skipper glanced at his double. "Watch it with the words, doppelganger," he called, "You don't want him remembering anything."

"Got that," Reppiks nodded, turning back to Etavirp. "We're totally tight, and I'm also a spy for the A-team, but I'm an undercover one. I've been sneaking intel to the HQ for as long as I can remember..."

Neiluj was getting bored. "Hellooo," she cut in, "Am I just a lowly driver here?" Skipper turned towards the lemur.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you. Let me think... Ah, you could take that truck out of the Ooz first, then you could help us look for our, um," he took a deep breath. "Interdimensional whatever-that-is-which-only-Kowalski-would-understand mirror that has been stolen by an evil squirrel in the park." He exhaled. "That was a lot to say." Rico passed him a glass of water. "Meanwhile, the rest of us can continue watching for any events," he continued.

Julien however, couldn't take his eyeballs off the beautiful female Ringtail lemur that was in front of him. She looked so pretty, he wanted to take her back to his kingdom and make her his queen. He then did the unexpected: he took off his crown and placed it on Neiluj's head, proclaiming her in a loud and (annoying) kingly voice,

"I LOVE YOU NEILUJ!" ...Earning a facepalm from Marlene.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ikslawok's lair, he was telling Dr. Blowhole about his plan of going to Sirod's habitat to erase her memories.

"Okay Victor, here's the whole conspiracy. At midnight tonight, we will adjourn to Sirod's residence and capture her while she's asleep. We will hold her prisoner here in my lair. Before we erase her memories though, we will torture her a little bit. I will shock her a few times with my mechanical flipper and I'll torture her with memories of everything I've done to her in the past. I want to make her hate me. I can't stand her love. I want to destroy her. I want to make her miserable and then when she least expects it, we'll zap her with your Mind Jacker so she has no recollection of the past and then once she's completely erased of her memories, I'll tell her I was the one in love with her and then I'll act all nice and sweet to her and then when she least expects it, I'll blow her to pieces with a fireball from my mechanical flipper! Then I'll finally be free from Sirod! After she's gone then we'll take Manuka prisoner and make her my slave while I destroy this Ooz!"

"Or maybe," Victor replied, "I can make her fall in love with me, Sirod and I are the same type of animal, and hopefully she'll ditch you for me, then we can erase her memories, so at least she can forget everything while being in love with someone else, but if you don't like this plan, we can always go with yours."

"We heard the whole plan from Ikslawok, and your plan sounds better," Marlene whispered, "Nice one Victor," she commented, "Oh come on now that sounds wrong coming from me!"

* * *

**Another Chappie done!**

**Krystal: Ugh, Legin was so annoying.**

**Yin: *grins evilly and flies off***

**Yang: Where's he going?**

**Percy: No idea.**

**Anyway...**

**CartoonGirl: REVIEW!**


	14. The Big Freeze

** I am back my Reviewerz! Whoo! 32 Reviews! Let's bump this thing up to 40!**

**Krystal: She's in a good mood...**

**Yang: I wonder where Yin went...**

**Percy: I don't wanna know.**

**CartoonGirl: No-one guessed the reference last chapter? Wow.**

**Percy: The reference was from Heroes of Olympus book two: The Son of Neptune, where I had mentioned Nico di Angelo pulling the Lar Vitillius by the ear.**

**Pooh: Panda still owns Nothing.**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**No-One's PoV**_

After Krystal had finished smashing Legin into... interesting shapes, she grabbed Legin by his back feathers and started pinching him all over.

"That's what you get for coming up at a time like this!" she yelled into his earhole.

"I'm the world's first flying monkey!" Legin screamed, obviously too stupid to notice that he was the first spirit guide to be having bruises.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Do you have any goggles I could use?" Etavirp asked Reppiks.

"Sure thing," said Reppiks, pulling a pair of goggles out of nowhere. "Just remember to return them."

* * *

With Neiluj...

"I'm flattered," Neiluj admitted, "I'm just a mere vehicle driver, and yet someone so high and mighty likes me. Ok then, I'll get the truck."

"You better do that," Ocir agreed.

"Meanwhile," Skipper added, "We could commence a search-and-rescue operation for the mirror. Kowalski, gimme the worst-case scenario for that. I'll decide from there."

* * *

Outside Ikslawok's lair...

After hearing Skipper's orders and Krystal's warning, Blowhole whispered in a low voice:

"I can't tell you, Krystal said there could be high-powered bugs around here that could hear us, but I have a blueprint which allows us to talk to each other without anyone hearing us, and if I can build it properly, I'll tell you."

* * *

With Skipper...

Something was bothering Skipper. For some reason, allowing his naive double off with Etavirp suddenly looked like the worst thing they could have done. He remembered that when Blowhole wiped him, seeing Alex, who was someone he was quite involved with during their adventures in Madagascar, Africa and Europe, had helped him recover his memory. He had a feeling that could be the same for Etavirp: Seeing someone he knew fairly well at least might bring himself back.

"WAIT!" he yelled at the retreating pair.

"What was that for?!" Ocir complained, "We could have saved a lot of trouble dealing with his memory loss."

"I don't trust him," Skipper explained. "I'm still not a hundred-percent sure that yellow container is completely airtight. Um... Reppiks! I say you go alone. When I'm sure that guy can be trusted, I'll send him over."

"Er... If you say so," Reppiks shrugged and left Etavirp behind, quickly returning to his post. Skipper sighed. That guy was so easy to push around. No wonder Reppiks was his definite mirror.

* * *

Etavirp...

"Hold a second. Don't be so hard on me because I'm the new bloke...sort of. Besides,I wanted to give Reppiks his goggles back if I'm not to be using them," Etavirp claimed with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Reppiks, come back!" Etavirp called out to the penguin waddling in the distance.

At that Reppiks stopped half-way to his post, and hesitated before turning around. He slowly faced the group and began to waddled back. For a strange reason though, Etavirp never moved. He just stood there with his flippers out, holding onto the goggles. Reppiks' flippers violently shook as he lifted it out to receive his goggles from Etavirp`s flippers. Then, that was when Etavirp attacked Reppiks. He hit him on the head to knock him out.

"Did you guys really think I wouldn't remember everything after the sight of my old friend!" Etavirp yelled loud enough for the entire team in front of him jumped around.

They saw Etavirp stood Reppiks, who laid on the ground. Suddenly Derf appeared and handed Etavirp a huge freeze ray.

"Try anything funnyand you'll be an ice cube before you can say your Grandma's name!" Etavirpthreatened as he pointed the freeze ray towards the team. Almost instantly, everyone put their paws and flippers up, seeing as to how serious Etavirp was.

"It's ridiculous that this pathetic bunch can actually be a trouble for Ikslawok," Etavirp laughed. "Derf, it's time." At Etavirp's command, the small squrriel crawled over to Manuka and tied her up.

Without Etavirp noticing, Krystal ignored Legin and spoke into her headset andcontacted Blowhole. "Quick! We need you to come here and mindjack Etavirp. ASAP!"

"Here already," Blowhole replied to Krystal, just as he was a few meters beside Etavirp.

Etavirp turned his head to see Blowhole to his side and then saw the purple stuff coming at him. Instead of trying to dodge the attack, Etavirp simply continued pointing the ray at the group. Nothing happened to him. He appeared to be the same, as if the purple stuff just went in and out of him.

"What Victor fails to realize is that one can become immune to the mindjacker's powers after getting hit by it so many times," Etavirp explained. "Had too much fun there, didn't we, Blowhole!"

"What?! Impossible! I...I guess I never thought about it that way...," Blowhole admitted.

Etavirp burst out in laughter. Then he aimed the freeze ray at Krystal. "This one is always spoils my plans, so she can go first."

At that, Etavirp shot. Krystal was surround by a huge icy block. He then continued on by freezing Skipper, Ocir, and Blowhole.

The only ones who weren't frozen were Marlene, Maurice, Mort, King Julien, Neiluj, Reppiks, Kowalski, Private, and Rico.

Anyway, Etavirp ran into the truck, along with Derf who just finished throwing Manuka in the back, and they were off. Etavirp sped so fast that he ran into the Ooz's clinic, but he just kept driving. An explosion was created after that.

The shock of the sudden twist in events left everyone (who wasn't frozen) gaping in surprise for a further three minutes.

"..."  
Finally, Reppiks spoke up.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed..." he muttered, "Something told me that would help him recover his memory, but I'm just too much of a pushover..."

"It's not your fault, Reppiks," Neiluj walked over and put her arm around him, "You didn't know, technically."

Reppiks turned to Rico. "Has Skipper been wiped before? Is that why he knew that would happen?" Rico thought for a while.

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"And he had a 'spirit guide', right?"

"Uh..." Rico shrugged.

"Krystal... She must have seen Etavirp's own spirit guide," Reppiks reasoned, "That must have been where she had gone earlier."

Neiluj watched as the penguin started making sense of their predicament. She wasn't self-centered like her double; in fact, she was able to sense leader potential in anyone. And she could see that Reppiks had immense potential to lead this world to a better future.  
Reppiks looked around. The clinic was out of commission, so they couldn't get a speedy recovery for the frozen ones. It was too warm to find any heat lamps either. Manuka was also taken away, probably to Ikslawok. It looked like they would have to carry out the new mission- rescue Manuka- on their own.

* * *

**Krystal: That was not fun in there.**

**Blowhole: I almost had hypothermia!**

**CartoonGirl: NO-ONE HURTS MY BROTHER! *pulls out sword***

**Blowhole: Yeah...She's been working on that for a long time...**

**Percy: O.o**

**Pooh: Please Review!**


	15. Approaching Ikslawok

**Welcome back to another chapter!**

**Krystal: Where's CartoonGirl?**

**She's fighting with Etavirp for freezing Blowhole, and kidnapping his double.**

**Yang: ...**

**Percy, do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Do I have to?**

**Do it or I won't give you your mom's blue cookies.**

**Percy: *scowls* Fine. Panda doesn't own PoM.**

**Pooh: She owns her OCs.**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen_  
**

**_No-One's PoV_**

"He's a monster! He's deprived of the lessons from Lunacorns!" Private cried.

"Oh dear! Oh my! What has happened here?" Ecila yelled in surprise as she started to run towards the building on fire.

"We should move!" Private suggested.

* * *

Inside Krystal's cube...

Even though Krystal was stuck in ice, she was shocked, and well darn mad. She couldn't believe that someone could be invincible to mind-jackers, she used to be the only one thanks to that immunity vaccination, (but she wasn't fully immune, she did get sick.) and now, here she was, stuck in ice and no-one to talk to except Kowalski and Private using the empathy link bug, (the three of them did have headaches from that thing.) but Private was busy and...Wait a minute, empathy link. Her brain racked for something that would help her team. If there was an Officer helping them... hang on, that was it! She immidiately started screaming in her mind to Kowalski:

"HELP! FIND RECIFFO X AND BRING HIM TO THE OOZ! HE'S GOTTA HELP US!"

She hoped this message would come through soon.** (A.N. I love placing in PJO references. ;))**

* * *

Meanwhile...

The shocked silence was still lingering even after Reppiks had made his little speech. For those frozen, that was a moment for a fair amount of silent fuming and observance.

Skipper somehow felt a slight sense of achievement. He knew this would happen, although, ironically, it had come true anyway despite his attempts at stopping it. He just wished he hadn't always had his decisions set in stone; that way, Reppiks wouldn't have become such a pushover too.

Ocir felt rather guilty. After all, he had been the one who had given the order for Etavirp to join Reppiks. If only he hadn't been so impulsive... But that was how his double Rico was like: Impulsive. He hoped that the ice would melt as quickly as Reverse World physics allowed, when he got out he'd pummel that Etavirp right on the head.

Meanwhile, for those unfrozen, they were busy making up plans for the rescue operation. With the leaders out of commission, Kowalski and Reppiks had taken the leadership positions- Kowalski leading the Real world team, and Reppiks commandeering the Reversies' Resistance, although the latter was a tad nervous about taking up the position.

"It shouldn't be too hard locating Manuka," said Reppiks, "From what I've observed through all my time going undercover, she must have been taken into the Niugnep lair..." Kowalski was about to agree when a voice yelled in his head.

"HELP! FIND RECIFFO X AND BRING HIM TO THE OOZ! HE'S GOTTA HELP US!"

"Krystal!" he gasped, falling over.

Reppiks shot him a look. "Is something the problem?" he asked.

"No..." Kowalski shook his head, standing himself up, "I think I just heard Krystal yelling at me in my head..."

With a jolt, he remembered the empathy link bug. "Of course!" he realised, "Reppiks! Do you know of a human called... What's his name again... Reciffo X?"

"Oh, you mean that muscular guy working at the Lamina Lortnoc facility," Reppiks nodded, "He's very nice to us. We sometimes hide out in his office when things get ugly, and he treats us even better than Ecila when she spots us. You should try one of his sardine smoothies... Oh yeah, he's also highly protective of the Resistance. If he ever saw me or Ocir captured he'd release us immediately."

"This Reciffo X sounds like a very nice man and I am really sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we should move! Ecila might notice us!" Private warned to the others as he struggled to push the ice block of Skipper behind a tree with all his strenght.

Meanwhile Ecila was already spraying the clinic down with a fire extinguisher while whistle Don't Worry Be Happy.

* * *

With Reciffo X...

Reciffo X was just relaxing at his desk at the Lamina Lortnoc facility near Lartnec Krap, when he saw his Niugenp friends outside. He smiled, but that was quickly wiped away when he saw Ecila walking towards them. He immediately ran outside and grabbed his friends out of sight. He then noticed Ocir, a dolphin who looked a little like Manuka, and two new Niugneps stuck in ice.

* * *

In Krystal's cube...

Krystal was thankful her empathy link message came to Kowalski, she would have been stuck in there for ages if she didn't send that. She stared at the Reciffo in awe. At least they had another member of the resistance.

* * *

With the unfrozen crew...

Reppiks glanced up at their human friend. "Thanks, Reciffo. We were in a jam just now..."

Neiluj scanned the office. "Is there a radiator or something here?"

Rico shook his head. "Nuh uh."

"Don't you have a flamethrower?"

Rico coughed up his signature purple flamethrower decorated with flame designs.

"Ooh yeah!" he grinned.

"Perfect," Reppiks said, in an exact imitation of Skipper's voice.

However, Ecila finally finished putting out the flames from the minor explosions. The clinic was left to just a pile of soot, wood, drywall, bricks, and various burnt clinical medications and instruments.

"What a terrible accident. I'm sure whoever did this is very sorry, but it's nothing a little fiddle faddle on the cobble wobbles can fix," said she as she started cleaning up the  
mess.

With Etavirp...

After a fast drive around to the other side of the zoo, Etavirp and Derf sat in their truck, waiting for the right time to go back into the zoo.

"Tea, Etavirp?" Derf asked as he pulled out a thermos.

"Is it poisoned, squirrel?"

"There's enough of that in you already."

"Hardy-har-har! What are you doing fiddle faddling with tea, anyways. We need to somehow get Manuka back to you know who."

"Ahh...the one we shall not speak of his name," Derf replied as he sipped at his tea.

Etavirp looked up at the sky. It was getting late and the stars began appearing in the night's black sky. Surely the others would of found a way to melt the ice blocks, and perhaps they could be creating a plan to save Manuka. Waiting for them to come and make their move was pointless.

"Here's the plan. You carry Manuka and follow my lead. We'll take the secret tunnel to the HQ," explained Etavirp to Derf.

"Right, but seeing that she is vastly larger than us, how can you expect me to carry her without her breaking my back? She could even get away."

At that Etavirp laughed, because he thought it was so funny that SHE could get away. Being Private's opposite and all, he was quite sexist and thought a girl wouldn't be able to help herself.

"You're forgetting she's a girl. How can she help herself?" Etavirp answered.

"Etavirp, you are positively primeval."

Etavirp rolled his eyes. He proceeded with his plan by getting out and Derf did the same. They opened the back trunk to find Manuka in the corner. Derf crawled in and rolled her out, but on her way out she quickly whacked Etavirp with her fin.

"That's what you deserve you-good-for-nothing idiot!" She snapped at him.

"Ow!" Etavirp cried as he fell back. Derf sniggered.

Derf pulled on the rope attached to Manuka and dragged her to the hidden the tunnel behind a bush in the central park. Etavirp punched the secret code in and the door opened.

"Come on. We can't waste time."

* * *

Later...

Into the HQ came Etavirp and Derf, who were dragging with all their might, Manuka. The room was lowly dimmed with small lights and Ikslawok was no where to be seen.

"He must he in his lab," Etavirp wondered aloud. "You wait here and I'll go get him. Don't let her get away."

He waddled over the the door and slowly peeked inside. There he saw Ikslawok in the middle of the room.

"Master, I have some great news that you will please you greatly," Etavirp cheerfully said.

* * *

With Manuka...

Manuka was scared out of her guts, but that was over dominated by her anger. How dare Etavirp think that girls couldn't help themselves! She wanted to punch him in the face for that so hard, she had almost gone into a Blowhole versus Skipper moment. She wanted to smack him in where the sun don't shine. At least the slap with her fin was good enough.

"I'll kill Etavirp for this," She darkly thought, "And Ikslawok too."

But before she could think of any further death threats, she was brought before the  
Murderer of Her Father: Ikslawok.

* * *

**Since this is a massive point in the story, I'm not going with a cheesy line.**

**Krystal: Thank you.**

**Manuka: Glad Iksy got-**

**Blowhole: *slaps fin over mouth* Don't say it double!**

**Manuka: Fine then.**

**Percy: REVIEW!**

**CartoonGirl: *attacking Etavirp***


	16. Giving the Prisoner in and Sirod

**Let's get this story on a roll people!**

**Manuka: The truth here is slowly unfolding here. By the way, Meet my adoptive older brother: Yehc.**

**Krystal: In other words, the Reversed version of Chey, aka, CartoonGirl.**

**Yehc: The only thing that's different to my double is that I'm a boy, she's a girl, not that there's any problems with that.**

**CartoonGirl: *comes back with feathers all over her* Back. *notices Yehc* Who are you?**

**Yehc: I'm your double. **

**I own Nothing but the OCs!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**No-One's PoV.**_

In Ikslawok's lair...

Ikslawok turned around and faced Etavirp and saw that he had brought him Manuka.

"Well Etavirp I'm impressed, you actually were able to capture Manuka. I'm very pleased with you now. You've proven that you're not such an idiot after all. Now, bring her to me and I will make sure she doesn't escape. She will stay prisoner here in my lab while we go and capture Sirod next...or should I say her SISTER!" He looked at Manuka. "Yes my little pretty I knew Sirod was your sister all along." Manuka growled.

* * *

Etavirp...

"Here you go, sir." Etavirp said as he and Derf pushed Manuka into the inside of this huge cage in the corner of the lab. They grabbed some extra rope and double wrapped it around her. Then they slammed the door.

"We'll be back with the sister,sir" Derf assured Ikslawok.

"Hopefully," Etavirp whispered into the Derf's ear as they both turned to get out of there.

* * *

Manuka...

Manuka was well getting madder and madder and madder by the second. She then remembered Enelram, who said he knew the location where Sirod was hiding. She then also remembered how Der (that's short for the Der Lerriuqs) was saying how he was friends with him. She immediately contacted Der about Sirod's safety.

"From what I'm hearing from the Retto," he whispered, "She's safe, but sister dearest is STILL after Ikslawok's heart."

"Maybe he can persuade her saying that you-know-who wants to kill her?" Manuka asked,

"He says sure, he'll make sure she'll change her mind soon, and know the truth about your... connection."

* * *

Enelram's Habitat...

When he heard the news, Enelram was shocked. According from his eavesdroppings on Ikslawok's plans, he was a step closer to becoming the ruler of the world. He immediately jumped to his habitat cave and climbed down the sewer. He stopped halfway and pressed a secret button on the wall. A small door opened, leading to a secret room. He jumped inside and crawled in. When he had reached the end of the long small tunnel, he stared at it's occupant and sighed. It was time to tell Sirod the truth.

* * *

At the Lamina Lortnoc office of Reciffo X...

As Rico set to work on the cubes, Reppiks paced around the room. From the intel he was receiving from the cab (I'll explain later), Etavirp and Derf had already taken Manuka to Ikslawok. That probably pushed the danger factor up several notches. They didn't have much time left till... Well, being Skipper's double he didn't like the idea of violence. On the other flipper, he was just as cunning. That was how he had been able to survive going undercover for so long.  
Hoping that his source of information had managed to hit its target, he checked the Bluetooth headset he always kept hidden safely away while on undercover duty.

Every word was coming loud and clear. Apparently, they had handed Manuka over to you-know-who.

Reppiks still felt worried, but he smiled secretly. They had no idea.

* * *

Private...

"Could you use some help, Rico?" Private asked for he wanted to make himself useful.

"This is how you do it," Mort showed the group a large fork he had, and he started stabbing at the ice block, chipping little pieces of ice everywhere.

Rico considered the question briefly.  
"Ok!" he agreed, handing the flamethrower over, before hacking up a baseball bat and whacking one of the ice cubes, accidentally batting Mort (and his fork) away.

* * *

Neiluj...

Neiluj watched their antics. She smiled. Somehow, this desperate-looking, freezing situation seemed funny. She then turned to watch Reppiks. It was obvious- that penguin had something on his mind.  
That was true. Reppiks was now staring at a map of the Ooz, moving a bunch of counters around on top, occasionally stopping to consider a decision or two.  
"Here's hoping that thing I left behind in the closet is still working," he muttered, "and the source of intel has done its job."  
He checked the headset again. "Come on, more with the spilling..."

* * *

Private...

Private smiled. For once in the last several days, he felt he was putting himself to good use. The only difficulty was trying to handle this flame-thrower. Once Private pulled the trigger with his flipper, an immense force of flames exploded from the opening of the weapon. Private staggered back, losing his balance and by accident, knocked over all four frozen cubes of his team mates. One by one they toppled one another, ending in Krystal's cube falling onto Mort.

"I don't...," Mort said before getting squashed.

"Oh dear!" cried Private, running over to where Mort once was visible. "Don't worry, Mort. I will melt Krystal's cube first. Hand on." At that, he again started the flame-thrower, but with better control this time.

* * *

Etavirp...

"So, what's the genius plan, Etavirp?" Derf asked Etavirp as they were both walking down the secret tunnel, back to Central Park.

"Didn't you hear what he said? We need to get Sirod," Etavirp explained, "and we must be careful when we search."

"You say that...why?"

"Ever since the reversie dolphin zapped me with his mind-jacker, things have been... different, if you know what I mean," Etavirp described.

"Continue."

"We can't trust the ones we thought we could trust. Reppiks is a double spy. I saw it...I was there. Anybody else could also be a traitor, waiting to surprise us any second!" Etavirp warned."

"I see your point, but does that make just the two of us for this mission?"

"Not likely. We have Enelram, Eciruam, and that other guy," Etavirp added, " Remember, we have many surprises of our own around this Ooz. We have gadgets, cameras, traps, and weapons that those reversie wouldn't know of.

Derf nodded in agreement.

"First we shall see Enelram, and we should bring Eciruam along with us, just in case he doesn't listen. By the way, where have you hidden that mirror, Derf?" Etavirp asked.

"Don't worry, it's in good hands."

* * *

Enelram...

Enelram had gotten out of Sirod's room just in time, Derf and Etavirp were coming his way. He matted his fur down and said casually to the pair: "Hey guys, what's up?"

* * *

Rico...

Oh, great. Now the cubes were slowly sticking together. Rico coughed up a chainsaw and started separating them.

* * *

Reppiks...

Reppiks studied the map again. He was aware of his suspicious activity; someone might misunderstand his intentions. But the show must go on.  
He tuned in to the headset and was dismayed when he heard the dark side didn't trust him anymore.  
_Well, at least I know everything about their insides_, he thought.  
They would probably block all entrances he could use. That meant all the secret entrances he always used when he escaped the Lair to report to Ocir.  
There was one entrance they would never think of blocking, though.

The hatch.

And he knew just how to get to it.

Reppiks shifted his glance to the wooded area outside the Ooz.

It was time.

* * *

**Whoo! Another Chappie-**

**Krystal: That Chapter is not finished Panda! We need more!**

**Percy: Yeah, give us more!**

**Blowhole: *chants* We want more! We want more! We want more!**

**CartoonGirl: *joins Blowhole* We want more! We want more! We want more!**

**Everybody: *chanting* We want more! We want more! We want more! We want-**

**ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! Sheesh. Anywho, I present to you...**

**Everyone: Sirod!**

* * *

Sirod...

Sirod sat in her secret hideout. She had just seen Enelram who had come to warn her about being in danger about being taken prisoner to Ikslawok. However she hadn't been told yet that she was Manuka's sister. Enelram hadn't gotten a chance to tell her that yet because Derf and Etavirp had come.

Sirod was sitting on her bed looking at the picture of Ikslawok she had by her bed. She couldn't understand why he hated her so much. If only he could return his love to her instead of being so evil. It pained her to think that the penguin she had loved for so long was so terribly evil and wanted to destroy her. That's why he wanted her as a prisoner.

_Perhaps I can get him to love me_ she thought to herself. She knew that deep down underneath all that evil and hatred he had to have some goodness and love in him. _He wants to take me prisoner just to kill me, but maybe I can get my Iksy to see how much I love him and long for him and make him love me. Maybe if he sees how much I love him, he'll soften up and not be so evil._

As she sat there thinking about how much Ikslawok wanted her as his prisoner and wanted her killed, she started to cry. She looked at the picture of Ikslawok with his glowing red eye and the evil grin on his face. She started to feel a little angry with him. How could someone be so evil and want to destroy someone that she loved? She cried more and then gritted her teeth in anger. She didn't know why but she was starting to feel hatred towards him. She was not going to be his prisoner, she was going to stop him from ruling the Ooz and the world. She angrily stood up and threw her picture of Ikslawok across the room.

"Okay Ikslawok!" she yelled. "You're not going to rule the world or this Ooz! You're going to love me and I'll make sure of it too!"

She then got up and went outside to find Enelram to tell him what she was going to do. She opened up the door to her hideout to look to see where Enelram was but to her surprise she came face to face with Etavirp who had found her secret hideout...

* * *

**There, happy?**

**Krystal: Yup!**

**Percy: REVIEW!**


	17. Discoveries and The Truth Continues On

***bangs head against wall* Why...didn't...I...update...FASTER?! Curse...you...stupid...stupid... STUPID...MEMORY! *rubs head* ow...**

**Percy: Anyway~, she's also very thankful that you gave her 42 reviews and waited im/patiently for the next update.**

**Krystal: And everybody gets 10 cookies. (::) (::) (::) **

**Yehc: *stares at CartoonGirl***

**CartoonGirl: *glares at Yehc***

**Blowhole: *edges away from CartoonGirl***

**Manuka: *looks at Yehc weirdly***

**Pooh: She owns Nothing.**

**Lolla: Just the OCs, but not me!**

**Percy: Hey, how did you get here?!**

**Lolla: Not telling. ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen,**_

_**No-One's PoV.**_

Enelram was Shocked out of his mind on what he was seeing: Sirod coming out of her habitat with an angry look on her face, who then ended up staring at Etavirp's.

"Oh Crud," He thought to himself, "Not good at all."

* * *

A new voice entered Reppiks' headset. It sounded like a dolphin; but it couldn't be Manuka, after all she was already captured, and Etavirp had probably left her somewhere in the lair, perhaps the dungeon. That meant...

In all his years of planning, he hadn't expected this to happen. Etavirp had found Sirod.

"Kowalski!" he called, "I have a feeling we need to act NOW! Sirod's been discovered!"

Neiluj raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Reppiks bit back a curse. He hoped nobody here started suspecting he was back on the dark side.  
"I... I have my sources," he answered. "But this has just exacerbated this situation. If Sirod is captured, everything we've ever lived for goes to nothing. They would have been frozen for nothing."

He nodded at the ice cubes.

"I've been collecting intel on the Niugnep habitat for years," he continued, "That's natural, considering I was an undercover agent. It's obvious they don't trust me anymore, but I know everything about their insides now. They would have blocked every entrance I dared to use; that means all the secret entrances and escape tunnels. There is only one available entrance left that they thought we won't bother trying a sneak attack on."

"And what would that be?" Neiluj prompted.

Reppiks paused for effect, then uttered two words.

"The Hatch."

* * *

Etavirp jumped in surprise. Has this been the Sirod they've been looking for, for years?! Derf also stood in shock, jaw hanging down to the floor.

"It's her! It's HER! Quickly! GRAB HER!" Etavirp shouted out in glee, yet still in a commanding voice.

They both ran up and lunged their bodies at her, hoping to catch her in the landing. Considering she was about triple their size, they successfully landed on her and each had a good grip on her.

"I can't believe she was living under your nose this whole time and you didn't even know!" Etavirp assumed while he and Derf struggled to hold down the fighting dolphin. "Don't just stand there! Grab some rope, Enelram!"

* * *

"What are we going to do Reppiks! The cubes won't melt fast enough and we need all the help we can get!" Private cried out in fear. He was extremely worried for his leader, Krystal, Ocir, and...just a little bit worried for Blowhole. After all, Blowhole did agree to cooperate with them, and that must mean some good is inside his heart. Private had an eye for seeing the goodness in others, and it's a fact; there is goodness in everyone.

"Just tell us what to do!" Maurice cutted in. " I want to get out of this place as quickly as possible and if that means saving this "Sirod," then I'm down with that!"

* * *

Trom ran into the HQ, to see Ikslawok.

"Master!" He yelled, to get the tall Niugnep's attention. "Me have news for you! You no trust Reppiks any more! AND that Blowhole is against you!"

* * *

Neiluj kew what Reppiks meant by "The Hatch". That was the fishbowl hatch that led straight into the heart of the Niugnep lair. But why would someone like Reppiks even risk thinking of using that entrance?

Reppiks considered the ice cube problem. Apparently, the flamethrower wasn't very effective. It was too small to deal with all four at the same time. Besides, they were too big to completely melt under an hour; you didn't need to be a genius to know that. The best way was to smash into pieces.

That meant some of the Resistance had to stay behind and hack at those cubes until they shattered. He knew a few who would willingly stay. The rest would have to follow him out if he wanted to go on executing his plan. He had to decide quickly; time was running out for Sirod, as well as the frozen animals. If he waited any longer they would suffer from hypothermia.

"Ok," he started, taking a deep breath, "We'll need a few of you to stay behind and break those cubes. Yeah, I said break them, not melt them. Once the cube-crushing team has managed to break the cubes, stay with the animals until they have recovered, then look for us in the Niugnep lair, where I hope the dark side would be too busy fighting us to notice. Next, the rest of you follow me out into the Krap, where I'll tell you our next course of action. Do you comprehend, or do I have to repeat myself all over again?"

Neiluj checked the pad of paper she had been writing on. "Way ahead of you," she announced.

"That's a relief, Neiluj. Who volunteers to stay behind and destroy ice cubes please volunteer now before we leave and don't turn back?"

* * *

Enelram was shocked, scared and freaked out of his mind. Ikslawok's goal was near completion. His legs felt like jelly and didn't move.

"Well then," Etavirp barked at him, "Get it!"

A dark frown swept slowly across Enelram's face. "No." He said darkly, "I won't, because if you have the right sense in your mind, you'll help me save the world." He then lunged towards Derf, who was so surprised he didn't have time to move away from the attack. "Etavirp, go ahead and betray an innocent girl, Ikslawok will never win, LONG LIVE QUEEN SIROD!" He yelled, while punching Derf where-the-sun-don't-shine and grabbing Sirod and leaping out of his habitat towards the Resistance.

* * *

Sirod hid behind Enelram as he yelled at Etavirp and Derf. He had saved her from being kidnapped by Etavirp and he had called her Queen Sirod. That made her happy. Enelram was trying to save her from Ikslawok's reign of evil. As much as she loved him though, she knew what Enelram was saying was true. Ikslawok could not rule the world and he couldn't win against his fight to eliminate all of the do-gooders. What she did want him to win though was her heart so he could love her too. It pained her to know what Ikslawok's weakness was because then the good guys would eliminate him and she didn't want him dead, she just wanted him to focus on her. She knew if she told Enelram though what Ikslawok's weakness was, then surely someone on the good side would find out and eliminate her love.

Fish.

Ikslawok's weakness was fish because he was severely allergic to it (even though he ate it, he just wore gloves while doing it,) and it would take even just a touch of the smallest sardine to wipe him out.

* * *

Meanwhile Ikslawok had become furious. Trom had just told him that Reppiks was helping the do gooders and that "Victor" was actually a good guy helping to fight against him.

"How dare that dolphin pretend to join me!" he yelled. "He was just trying to get information on me to use against me! He tricked me! Him and his whole team. Oh when I see that dolphin again, I'm going to blow him to pieces! He never wanted to help me capture Manuka and Sirod! He was just pretending to be an evil scientist too! That Mind Jacker of his that he had, he was using it against my henchmen all along to get them on his side! He used it on Etavirp and even you Trom! I'm extremely furious now!"

Trom jumped back in fear when he saw his master's red eye glow a deep dark fiery red. When his master was furious he knew he had to watch what he said.

Ikslawok looked at him. "Trom! I want you to go find Dr. Blowhole and his do gooder friends and bring them here to me at once! I want to destroy them! They won't stop me from ruling the world and killing Manuka and Sirod! I got rid of their father and I'll get them!"

He angrily walked over to Manuka still tied up and yelled at her, "You see why I need to get rid of you? You and your pesky friends are getting involved with my business! Well I won't tolerate that anymore! I'm going to destroy you Manukallis and your annoying sister who won't stop loving me! Once Etavirp brings her here and Trom brings me all of your other friends, you're all going to perish in the most violent way possible! But for now, I'll just give you this!"

He produced a huge bolt of lightning from his mechanical flipper and brought it down upon Manuka and gave her a tremendous shock. He then laughed evilly as she screamed in pain.

* * *

**Curse my stupid update powers... Anyway, I will continue with Suemageddon, but I've hit a bit of a writers block, so expect me to take a long time.**

**Krystal: anyway, Guys, the only thing left for you to do is...**

**All of us: REVIEW!**


	18. The Big Bang of Truth and Torture

***falls over backwards* Gah! 56 REVIEWS IN TWO DAYS?! 2344 VIEWS?! You have gotta be kidding me! **

**Krystal: *faceflippers* Really? She's still working on Suemageddon, but if you're wondering why the story came so fast before, she's copying and pasting it from an RP.**

**Lolla: However, she is going to add some others... *grins evilly***

**Percy: *pulls out riptide in pen form***

**Blowhole: when is she going to leave? She's getting annoying.**

**Lolla: Never. Muaha. :)**

**Blowhole: -_-**

**CG: *while glaring at Yehc* You are going down, puppy.**

**Yehc: 0_0**

**Yin: I'M BAAACK! **

**Oh boy. I still own nothing, but Krys and da Nuke Dolphin.**

**Manuka: Hey! Only Yehc calls me that! *pulls out knife***

**Ok! Ok! I was just kidding! *whispers* Where the heck did she get her knife from?**

**Lolla: I don't know. *whistles innocently***

***narrows eyes at Lolla***

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**No-One's PoV**_

Trom was sweating like crazy. After witnessing the electric bolt that had hit Manuka, even he was frightened for his life. As fast as he could, he ran out of there and immediately set to work on finding Blowhole and the other reversies.

* * *

"Enelram! How could you?" He yelled out in surprise.

Now Etavirp was really angry. He just had Sirod, but lost her due to another disobeying neighbour! Derf was still recovering from his injuries, so Etavirp quickly went into action.

"Come back!" He yelled as he ran outside to find him. There he saw the Retto with the Nihplod standing behind him, and both were shaking in fear.

"We can forget about this little scene if you just hand over the girl. I won't tell Ikslawok a thing, except, I'll let him how you're the one who captured Sirod! Your rewards shall be plenty!" Etavirp dictated.

Even though the Retto was shaking hard, he somehow lashed back with a big remark.

"Why don't you shut your ugly, filthy, good-for-nothing beak and get back there right now, before I punch you to the beginning of time."

"Oh, it's on."

* * *

"Mort and I can stay. We're both useless in a battle anyways." Maurice said as he and Mort starting beating at the ice cubes with bats. "The King should probably stay too, we all know what's he's like." Julien looked at him, as to say, "What am I like?" So he added, " You know, he's to delicate to get wounded in a battle; the King needs to be...uh..protected!" For a moment, Maurice was pretty sure he'd seen Krystal faceflipper in her ice-cube.

"Rico and I reporting to duty, sir!" Private said, who put his flipper up to his forehead in a salute. "We've both been trained for to help the ones in need!"

* * *

Eciriuam just came back from sharpening his spears, when he noticed the large ice cubes, with animals in them, and the group of people. He heard about Reppiks betraying them, and ran up to go face him.

* * *

Ikslawok continued shocking Manuka as he kept on laughing evilly as she screamed in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What's the matter Manuka? Can't take the pain of being zapped? Well here! Maybe this is more for you!"

He picked up Manuka and threw her across the lab. She landed on a little platform surrounded by spikes. Ikslawok then went over and pulled a lever on his control panel and two laser beams came out of the ground. He then pushed a button and both laser beams shot lasers and lightning through the poor dolphin's body. Not to mention one had hit her right eye specifically.

Ikslawok laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that Manuka! That's what you get for interfering with my business!"

He kept on watching the poor nihplod get shocked and zapped. After about three minutes he figured she had enough for now. He'd torture her again later. He pushed the button again and the lasers turned off and he pulled the lever again and the lasers went back into the ground. He then pulled another lever and flung Manuka off the platform. She went sailing across the lab and landed on the floor all burnt and weak.

Ikslawok smirked. "You're pathetic Manukallis. Getting rid of you and your friends will be easy!" Then he walked back into his inventing room and left Manuka lying there on the ground.

* * *

Despite the amount of torture Ikslawok was dishing out, Manuka somehow managed to hold strong. She remembered the days when her father was training her to resist all pain when going through it. That included ax wounds, sword wounds, lighting strikes, lasers, the whole deal. To tell the truth, it did cause her to scream in pain while during most of the lessons. Back in the present, she had screamed for drama and for tricking Ikslawok. The lasers were the last straw on her held anger, (especially her right eye, where she'd have to get a good look at when she got back to the Resistance area,) and when she was tossed across the room, she acted weak to fool her arch-enemy further. The taunt had done her anger to the fullest and was about to burst. When Ikslawok turned her back  
on her, she immediately somehow, (somehow as in having no memories on how she did it,) pounced on his back, angrily ripping out half of his mechanical flipper, and aiming it at him. Being Blowhole's double, she pointed it to him and said in an exact replica of his voice:

"You stay away from my family. If I see your dirty Niu-gn-ep face of a b%&$# **(A.N. I'm trying my best to keep this K Plus.)**again, I'll get you where the sun-don't-shine and toss you to the sharks."

After that little episode, she whacked Ikslawok hard in the face, sending his eyepatch flying across the room, letting her escape while Ikslawok cursed in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enelram was battered and bruised badly by the evil version of Private.

"Give up?" The Niugnep sneered.

Enelram was at the risk of handing Sirod over when Etavirp was suddenly knocked out from behind. When Etavirp fell down it revealed amazingly...

"Manuka? What the heck are you doing here? And _what happened to you?!_"

The nihplod was bleeding badly, like she had been in the middle of a massacre, her right eye severely damaged, her body blackened and burnt, but nonertheless, she managed to stand on the upper part of her tail, sighing in relief while Enelram and Sirod stared at her in shock. She noticed this and asked in innocence:

"What? I can do massive defence, I know I look like I've come out of Armageddon, and Enelram, have you told her?"

Enelram stared at Sirod who had a confused (and pale) look on her face. He took a gulp and told her the truth that was hidden for years.

"Sirod, Manuka is your sister."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN!**

**Yehc and CG: *in a fight***

**Manuka: *pulls off head to reveal her head like on mask, but with a mechanical eye like Blowhole's* And that, was the replacement eye. Looks like I have another thing in common with my double.**

**Percy: *shivers***

**Krystal: Oh gods... *cover's Pooh's eyes*'**

**Manuka: I don't think I'll be able to forgive Ikslawok for that.**

**Lolla: Ouch... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**That was my line! Anywho, Happy readers=Reviews=Happy Author=more inspiration=new chapter. Get the logic? Then PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
